A Summer Together
by EriknEdward
Summary: What happens when twins Bella and Emmett have the house to themselves ALL summer and invite their friends for a summer long sleep over? Will she fall in love with one of Emmett's friends?Will they all hate each other?Will everything turn into a prank wa
1. My Girls

"Emmett!" I all but tackled my "big" brother. He pulled me into a great big bear hug, classic Emmett. Technically we are twins. Also, we are VERY fraternal twins. He is huge and muscular, like a bear. I, on the other hand, am small. It's hard to believe sometimes, trust me I know. He finally set me down, having to steady me after I lost my balance.

"I see your balance hasn't improved." He chuckled while we walk back to my truck to get my bags.

"Yeah, well some of us just aren't gifted enough to be giant and still have balance." I joked slightly shoving him. It didn't even move him an inch.

"I still can't believe we have this whole place to ourselves all summer," he said as we grabbed my bags out of the bed of the truck and turned back to look at our house. Three stories, 3 bedroom, 51/2 bath, theatre, kitchen, garage, living spaces on every floor. Our little piece of heaven, and it was ours for the WHOLE summer!

Our parents decided that this year they wanted to spend the warmer months on a summer long cruise around the world. We were invited but boats aren't my thing, and besides Emmett and I like to spend summer at home.

"I know! I can't wait till my girls get here," I squealed.

"Yup, and the boys should be here in a little bit."

We had both decided that the house would be lonely with just the two of us. So we had decided a summer long sleep over was in order. I had invited my three best friends from UCSB and he had done the same from Dartmouth. He was there on a football scholarship.

I ran up to the top floor, which was reserved for my girls and me. I started putting all my stuff away when I heard a car pull up. I ran to look out the window as Rose's red BMW pulled into the driveway.

Rosalie, Alice, and Angela had been my friends since we all shared a dorm together freshman year. Now we were inseparable.

Rose was a very gorgeous 5'7" blond with a body to die for. She could honestly have any guy she wanted. We always joke that she is beauty personified. You would never guess that she had a love for getting down and dirty under the hood of a car.

Alice on the other hand is the complete opposite. She was 4'11" with spiky black hair that went perfect with her little pixie face. She was also undeniably beautiful. She always was bouncing off the wall. She was just naturally hyper. We always tell people that she has energy drinks running trough her veins. She loves shopping and I mean LOVES shopping. Once she dragged me to the mall for 4 hours!

Angela was the opposite of Alice. She is quiet and naturally good hearted. She was 5'5" very slim and has brown hair. After you get to know her she is incredibly fun. And does she know how to party! She is the one who took me to the party I lost my virginity at. She was our silent little devil.

I ran down the stairs at full sprint to meet them at the door. Just as I opened it Alice was there waiting to embrace me. I swear that girl is psychic.

"Hi Ali!" I giggled

"Bella, Bella! I missed you."

"Missed you too, shorty!"

"And what about us?" Rose smirked in my direction.

"Nope! Not one bit."

"Hilarious Bells. Real funny." She said walking up the steps with her bags. I held my arms open for her. She dropped her bags and I hugged her and we both laughed.

Angela was last to join us. She had 8 bags with her. That didn't seem like Ang.

"Alice what have we told you? Don't pack bags if you are just going to make other people carry them."

"Actually Bells only this one is Alice's." She held up a little bag. "4 have clothes and the other three have our entertainment for this summer."

Oh god. I can't even imagine what she has in those other bags.

"Alright, lets go."

We all made our way into the house. Once we were all in the house I screamed for Emmett.

"EMMETT. THE GIRLS ARE HERE. COME DOWN AND SAY HELLO!"

I waited about 30 seconds and still mo big bro.

"Hmmm…. That's weird." I stated walking into the kitchen. There was a note taped to the fridge.

_Bella,_

_Went to get the boys._

_Retards took the wrong turn._

_Be back soon._

_-Em_

"Well then I guess you can meet him later." I said looking up when I noticed Ang putting 4 cartons of ice cream in the freezer, strawberry for Rose, vanilla for herself, sherbert for Alice, and chocolate chip cookie dough for me.

"Come on, lets go see what our entertainment is for the summer." I giggled and winked at Angela.

We were all unpacked and settled into our third floor living area in our pajamas. Alice insisted on giving us all pedicures so our toes were wet when Emmett and his buddies got back.

"BELLS I'M BACK!" Emmett shouted up the stairs.

"OKAY! WE'RE UP HERE. WE'LL BE DOWN SOON."

"'KAY."

We all went back to our girl time not even thinking about the boys just one floor below us until they started blasting music. There was a lot of banging going on down there. It almost sounded like wrestling and if I knew Emmett, and I do, that's exactly what was going on. I didn't really care until I heard a crash.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I shouted.

"NOTHING BELLS. WE'LL CLEAN IT UP. PROMISE."

"Ugh." I groaned rolling my eyes at him.

"So what now girls?" I asked

We all looked at each other and simultaneously said, "ICE CREAM!" and then busted up laughing.


	2. Wrestling and Seduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight!**

We were giggling all the way down the three flights of stairs. Alice and Angela decided they didn't want to walk and slid down the banisters instead. Rose and I were all but sprinting down the stairs. Of course that didn't last long. I ended up tripping, falling on my butt, and causing a loud THUMP as I landed. All the girls could do is laugh louder.

"BELLS, WHAT WAS THAT?" Emmett called from the second floor, where the boys were staying.

I couldn't even get out my reply before Rose yelled back, "BELLA'S JUST HORNY AND IS TRYING TO GET SOME FROM THE FLOOR!"

Everyone busted up laughing. I could even hear Emmett and his friends laughing at me. Before I could get too embarrassed I shouted back,

"HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M SO SEXY THAT THE FLOOR ALWAYS WANTS SOME."

This statement caused us all to laugh. After they helped me back to my feet we continued our way to the kitchen for our ice cream. Alice was so excited she accidentally ran into the freezer door. This just made us all laugh even harder. She backed up from the freezer and brushed herself off and opened the door.

We all just stood there opened mouthed and gaping at the freezer.

"But…" Alice started

"Where…" Rose didn't finish

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" We all screamed together as we looked at a now ice cream-free freezer.

"Where is it?" Ang asked me.

"I don't know!"

Then we heard it. The boys upstairs were all laughing. We hadn't even noticed the wrestling had stopped. We were too busy thinking about our ice cream.

I didn't even stop to tell my girls where we were going. I just ran straight for the stairs. I could hear Alice, Rosalie, and Angela behind me. Instead of going to our floor I stopped on the second floor. I followed the very loud music straight into the living area. I didn't even notice Emmett's friends as I ran straight to him. I noticed my girls were right behind me. I grabbed the stereo remote from next to my brother and shut it off. I stood there panting for breath. I could feel my face flush with anger. Emmett just stood sat there smiling at me.

"Oh, hey Bells. This is-" He started saying before I cut him off looking down at the tub of Rose's strawberry ice cream in his hand that was half empty.

"Emmett ice cream!" I said.

"Bells this is-"

"No. Ice cream Emmett."

He finally looked down at what use to be Rose's full tub of ice cream.

"Oh Bells. Was this important to you?" He asked with a stupid sarcastic grin on his mouth, that he always had while picking on me.

Before I answered Rose walked up punched Emmett in the arm and said, "No, you ding dong. It's MY ice cream and is important to me! NOW GIVE IT BACK."

I hadn't even noticed that Emmett's buddies had gotten up, each holding one of our ice creams, all half eaten.

Easily the hottest of Emmett's friends was a delicious boy with strange bronze colored hair that had that "just had sex" look to it. He was about 6'4" would be my guess. He was perfectly built. He also had the most AMAZING green eye that you could just get lost in. I won't deny it he was one delicious hunk of man meat. And he was holding MY tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream

Another of his friends was about 6'1" and blond. He was also every handsome in that chivalrous kind of way. He was built about the same as bronze haired boy. And was also holding Alice's sherbet.

The other friend was cute in a very cute little kid way. He was the shortest out of all of them. He had brown hair that was cut short. He on the other hand was holding Angela's vanilla.

I was too busy looking at Emmett's friends to notice that all the guys were laughing. Like we had said something funny. Do they seriously think we are joking? Do they not realize that they are eating OUR ice cream?

Bronze haired boy suddenly started talking.

"Hmmm… I don't think we should give it back. I mean it is just soooo good and this is my favorite kind." He said, in the most velvety voice I had ever heard, while taking a giant spoonful into his mouth.

I ignored his beauty and velvet voice long enough so I could jump at him. He hadn't realized what I was doing and I managed to startle him enough to push him against the wall.

As I did this, my girls caught on and followed me lead, each of them attacking the boy holding their ice cream.

I focused my attention on the boy I had pushed up against the wall.

"Give it back!" I said to him with venom in my voice.

"I don't think so honey."

"I know you did not just call me honey!" I said try to punch him but he grabbed my wrist.

"I believe I did honey! You have excellent taste in ice cream honey." He said and chuckled as I tried to pull my wrist from his grip. No such luck so I swung with my other arm. He saw it coming, dropped the ice cream and grabbed my other wrist. When he did this there was a weird electrical charge that went through my body. I ignored it and continued to try to break free.

"LET GO!"

"You wish."

He refused to let go and I was getting tired of these little games. I began to thrash around trying to get free. The boy was strong I'd give him that. Finally I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. But he didn't let go. Instead he fell. Still holding my wrists. Which caused me to fall with him. He fell forwards and I fell backwards, causing us to land on the floor with a thud.

I looked around to see my friends fighting with the boys. All of them seemed to be enjoying this little game. All of them shouting and wrestling with each other. None of them even noticed us fall.

I looked back to the boy I was fighting. We had landed with him on top of me. Like everyone else he had a huge grin on his face. I tried to wiggle my way out from under him but this just made him laugh. He still had my wrists in his hands. He moved so that he was straddling me holding my arms down on either side of my head.

I won't deny the fact that he looked extremely sexy in that position. I wouldn't mind a repeat of our little wrestling match another night. When we were alone with much less clothes on.

I was snapped out of that thought by his velvet voice.

"Not so tough now, are you."

All I could do was grin. He didn't know I had been in this position before did he? Well I know exactly how to win. It would be so easy. Considering a guys brain is in their pants.

I leaned up the best I could so I could whisper in his ear.

"You know this would be a lot hotter if you were naked."

His eyes widened, as he looked me over. I guess he hadn't noticed what I was wearing before. I had on my favorite thing Alice had ever bought me. It was a pink Victoria's Secret pajama shirt that fit snug to my body. It was low cut and had four buttons on it. Two were undone so you could see a very generous amount of cleavage. Under that I was wearing a sexy pink push up bra that made my breasts look amazingly bigger than they are. On bottom I was wearing super short shorts that cover pretty much just my butt. All the girls called it my man-eater pjs.

When his eyes finally found mine again a smile played along my face. He looked surprised at my words. I just nodded and bit my lip in a very seductive way. I leaned up again.

"Mmmm… You know it would and you know you would enjoy every minute of it." I whispered again before I gently sucked on his ear lope. This enticed a moan out of him only loud enough for me to hear. I felt his grip on my wrists loosen and I quickly, while still nipping at his ear, rolled over so that I was on top.

As much as I was enjoying this I had to focus on what I was doing. I slowly slid my arms down so that my wrists were free and my fingers danced around his wrists. I released his ear to whisper in it.

"Hmmm… If only we were alone." With that said I grabbed his wrists and held them down and leaned up with a huge smile on my face. He looked totally shocked. His face was too funny and I busted up laughing.

Everyone stopped their fighting to look at what had caused me to laugh. The just made me laugh harder.

"What is so funny?" Alice asked

"Yeah come on Bells." Rosalie added

"His face was just so funny. Like he couldn't believe I just pinned him." I said through laughter.

Everyone looked at the boy underneath me. As soon as they got a look at his face they all busted up laughing. This just made me laugh harder. With everything going on I hadn't noticed where I had positioned myself on the guy under me. But as a continued to laugh my body rocked against his and I soon felt a pressure against my lady part. I looked down still laughing and notice I was straddling this mans groin. This just made me laugh more and caused the pressure to grow.

"Okay Bells you can get off of Edward now. You guys win we'll go buy you guys some more ice cream." Emmett said.

"Yeah, hurry up and get up Edward. We will be down in the car." The blond boy added and everyone started to walk out of the room.

I slowly released his arms while everyone finished exiting. By the time I was standing we were already alone. I stretched out my hand to help the boy who Emmett had called Edward up. When I pulled him up he was standing about to inches from me. The bulge in his pants was still noticeable. I stretched up on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear.

"So I was right. You did enjoy it?"

"What can I say? You're good."

"Looks like you've got a little problem there." I said with a chuckle.

"HA! Little? Yeah that right there is a big problem."

"Oh yeah?" I said as I leaned to whisper again. "Prove it." I whispered and got off my tiptoes. He once again hade that shocked look on his face. I giggled and turned to leave just as Alice came bouncing through the doors.

"Hey Bella, we all decided to go to get the ice cream." She informed me.

"Uh, honey we can't all fit in the car."

"Well yeah we were all kind of wondering if you two would stay here?"

I looked at Edward who had a very sexy crooked smile on his face. At that moment I knew I had gotten myself into some trouble.

"I wouldn't mind. How about you Bella?" He said looking straight at me. I couldn't say no because if I did Alice would know something was up for sure. So I had to say yes.

"Sure no problem Ali." I said with a fake smile.

"Thanks guys. We'll be back. See ya." She said as she skipped out the door.

We both just stood there not saying anything. As soon as I heard the car pull away from the house I heard him move. I was still staring out the door Ali had run through. I Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Now I believe you said something about proving something."


	3. ICE CREAM

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight!**

_Jesus Bella! What have you gotten yourself into this time?_

_I know, I know! What should I do?_

_Don't ask me I'm you!_

_Great you're a big help._

_Anytime._

I had to do something. I couldn't just be alone with this hunk of man meat and not do anything. I mean seriously he is gorgeous and has his arms wrapped around me.

_Okay Bella grow some balls and do something!_

I finally turned around in his arms to come face to face with this god. He had a sexy as hell crooked grin on his face. Does he really think I'm that easy? He slid his hands down my back to my ass and pulled me directly against his body. Not to say this wasn't the hottest thing I have ever experienced but I didn't want him thinking I was easy.

"I'm hungry." I said with a smile as I ducked out of his arms.

"What?"

"You know food."

"But…you…. and… huh?"

"You didn't think I was that easy did you?" I responded looking over my shoulder at him with a sexy little grin of my own as I walked out of the room.

As I made my way down the hall I could hear him coming up behind me.

"You're a little tease. You now that?" He said.

"No, I just know how to get what I want." I giggled

"Okay, what ever you say. By the way I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Bella."

"Yeah I know. Emmett has shown me plenty of pictures. But you are sexier in person."

"Thanks. I think. Does Em know about this little crush you have on his little sister?"

"Do you think I would be here, much less walking, if he did?"

"Good point. You might want to keep that little fact between us."

"Agreed. So are you really hungry?"

"Nope." I said popping the "p" with a smile.

We had reached the stairs and instead of going down I made my way up. I noticed Edward had stopped at the bottom of the stairs and wasn't following anymore.

"You coming?" I called over my shoulder.

"Sure." He said as he ran up the stair to catch up with me.

We made it up to the third floor without talking.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" He asked

"Down the hall second door on the left."

"Thanks" with that he walk off towards the bathroom.

_Jeeze Bella! You're just going to let him be all sexy and not try to get some?_

_Wow now we're starting to sound whorish._

_So? You know you want him._

_Well duh! Who wouldn't want him?_

_Well then go get some!_

_I barely know the guy._

_Why don't you get to know him? I wouldn't mind getting to know his body!_

_Shut up!_

_Someone's cranky._

_Yeah that's because I'm sitting here talking, well thinking, to myself._

_Well stop and go talk to him._

_Fine!_

I got off the couch where I had been sitting and made my way down the hall to the bathroom. When I got there the door was open and it was empty. Did I tell him the wrong room? No, second door on the left. Where was he? I continued my way down the hall looking for him. When I got to my room the door was open and the light was on. And there standing in the middle of my room was Edward. He was facing the wall that had all of my pictures of my friends and family on it, so he didn't notice me enter. I walked up behind him, got on my tiptoes and whispered, "This isn't the second door on the left."

He chuckled and turned to face me.

"I know but I like this room better,"

"And why is that?"

"Easy there is a bed."

"And why, may I ask, does that make it better?"

"Because it makes it easier to do this." He said as he quickly bent down and picked me up over his shoulder. Which gave me a great view of his ass.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed.

"Not a chance." He said laughing.

Then he threw me down on my bed, and climbed on top of me. I tried to squirm free from under him. He grabbed my wrists and positioned himself like he had when we were wrestling. As awkward as this was it was the most fun I had had in a long time.

"Now, now I do believe you are the one who is pinned."

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, but Bella," He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "payback's a bitch." He started to lay open-mouthed kisses down my neck. Ok god how could he possibly know that my neck is my weak spot. He continued the kisses down, across, and back up. Only stopping to suck on my ear lobe. This caused a quiet moan to escape my lips.

He chuckled, "Ah, so I'm not the only one who likes this."

I just rolled my eyes and bit my lower lip, which I did when I was nervous. I don't know how far this would go. Did I really want to have sex with this guy? Hell yes I did.

"Maybe I do like it. But I'm not as obvious about it." I said looking down at his very apparent hard on, which was straining at his jeans. He followed my gaze and his face reddened a little. "Well, well it looks like your little problem is back." I said through a giggle.

"Well it's not so easy to control around you. Maybe you should wear clothes that cover more skin."

"Maybe. But where's the fun in that?" I smiled

He thought about it for a second.

"You're right this is a lot more fun." He said while moving both my wrists into one of his large hands. His now free hand traveled down my confined arms to my neck, then down around my breast and down the side of my torso.

He moved so he wasn't straddling me anymore. Instead he was on his knees between my legs. This was my perfect chance to escape but I was too focused on what he was doing. I had never been so turned on in my life.

His eyes never left mine as his hand continued it's way down my body. It traveled slowly down my thigh to my knee. He wrapped his hand around my knee and pulled my leg up so it was wrapped around his back. I followed his lead and placed my other leg around him.

Both of his hands released me, one from around my knee the other freeing my wrists. Even though this was my perfect opportunity to make a run for it I didn't want to. It felt good to have him between my legs. He moved his arms around my waist and pulled me up to him. I moved my arms around his neck. He looked at my lips then back to my eyes, asking permission. I bit my lip and nodded.

He leaned in half way as if he wasn't quite sure if I was serious. So to show him that I wanted him too I closed the rest of the space and our lips met.

I swear it was the hottest thing I had ever done. He kissed me gently at first then it became frenzied. His lips moved against mine. God they were soft. His tongue traced my lip and begged for entrance, which I accepted. His tongue glided against mine in the sexiest way. And I mean drop your panties kind of sexy.

After about two minutes of this I couldn't control myself and I started rocking my hips against his man hood. He felt my need and broke the kiss. This made me whimper, I really loved the way he tasted. He just chuckled and started to pull his shirt over his head. Now this I approve of. When he was done removing his shirt all I could do was smile. He had a very defined chest. A 6 pack for god's sake. I ran both my hands down his chest and smiled. I tried to move my hands back around his neck but he stopped me.

"Nope. Your turn." He said laughing at what I assume was my confused expression.

I quickly got control over myself and removed my top, which really wasn't covering much to begin with.

"Better?" I asked as his gaze moved over my now exposed skin.

"Much."

This time I succeeded at wrapping my arms around his neck. We picked up right where we had left off and were back to making out and grinding our bodies together. He started to shift of his knees and pushed me back down against my bed. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other was supporting most of his weight off of me.

I did what I had done before and rolled over so I was on top of him. I was now perched on his groin again straddling his body. He moved his hands behind my back to my bra, which was the only thing that was covering my upper body. He looked back into my eyes and I just nodded. He unhooked my bra and I let it slide down my arms and threw it into the corner. Edward's eyes roamed my now every naked breasts. His eyes glazed over with lust and he pulled me down so our chests were pressed together and kissed me greedily.

"Whoa Bella! Did you know you're half naked?" A very familiar voice called from the door. I was too distracted with Edward that I hadn't heard the motorcycle pull up to the house.

"Jake, out! Now!" I called with my face buried in Edward's shoulder. He just rubbed my back soothingly.

"Fine Bells, but it's nothing new to me." I could hear his footsteps walk down the hall and then I heard the T.V. turn on so I knew it was safe to move.

I rolled off of Edward and my bed and ran to the corner to grab my bra. I slid it over my arms and started to reach back to hook it when two warm hands stopped me.

"Let me help you with that."

"Thanks" I said as Edward hooked my bra for me.

"No problem." He said as he walked over to the bed. "Here" he tossed me my shirt and threw his back on.

We walked out of my room and into the living room, neither of us saying anything. When we got there Jacob was spread out on the couch flipping through channels. He looked up as we entered and smiled.

"Good to see you with more clothes on." He said to me.

"What are you doing here, Jake"

"I just came to see my best friend. Is that a crime?"

"No, but you have really bad timing."

"I see that. And who might this be?" He said looking over at Edward.

"Edward Cullen. I'm staying here for the summer." Edward replied politely.

"Oh. One of Emmett's friends I presume. Does he know what you two were just doing?"

"No, he doesn't and you are not going to tell him." I replied

"Of course not Bells. What kind of best friend would I be if I did that?"

"You better not, Jacob. Unless you want Emmett to know what really happened that night last summer when I didn't come home from your house. You know the time you told him that we just fell asleep at your house."

"Okay, okay. I get it,"

Jake got off the couch and walked over to where I was standing and pulled me into a giant bone-crushing hug.

"It's good to see you, Bella."

"Can't…. breath… Jake."

He set me down and laughed.

"So, are we going to do something or not?"

"Actually, I can't tonight. I'm waiting for my friends to get back from the store. Maybe another time though. Promise."

"Okay then. Well I should go I guess."

"'Kay. I'll walk you out."

"Nice meeting you." He said to Edward who looked pissed.

"You as well." He responded.

"I'll be back." I gave him a reassuring smile. He just nodded and walked over to the couch.

I walked Jacob downstairs and to the door.

"Later Jake."

"Be careful Bella."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't trust him. He had you out of your clothes and was sucking your face like a leech."

"That is none of your business." I said completely pissed he would say something like that.

"Just be careful."

"Whatever Jake. Bye." I said slamming the door in his face.

I made my way back upstairs after I heard Jacob's bike pull away. Edward was still on the couch. The T.V. was now turned off and he was just sitting there staring at the blank screen.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He said

"What are you apologizing for exactly?" I asked completely confused.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"Don't be sorry. I liked it."

"I noticed." He said finally smiling. He got off the couch and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down to kiss me. I reached up on my tiptoes to meet his kiss. Just before our lips met we heard the front door slam against the wall.

"ICE CREAM!" I heard my girls shout.


	4. Dancing and I Never

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing twilight!**

_God! Your friends suck._

_Hey you picked them!_

_Yeah but they are a bunch of cockblockers!_

_Oh shut up. You know we love them._

_Yeah. I'm not quite sure why though._

I sighed heavily and quickly turned out of Edward's arms. Although I was sad that I hadn't gotten any from Edward I couldn't help but be excited about the ice cream.

"MEET YOU ON THE BOYS' FLOOR" I called down to them.

They didn't respond all I heard was six pairs of feet running up the stairs. Edward and I made our way to meet them. Before we left I grabbed a mix CD off the coffee table. When we got to the second floor Rose, Alice, and Angela all had started eating their ice cream. I quickly grabbed mine off the table and plopped down next to my big bro.

"Sorry for before." He said to me.

"My ice cream, Emmett."

He simply chuckled.

"Like I was saying before you attacked us, this is Jasper," He said pointing at the blond boy," Ben," the brown haired boy," and Edward, who you have met."

"Nice to meet you." I said between bites. They all just laughed.

We sat there and chatted for about ten minutes and I was already half way done with my ice cream. I could tell that the girls were about as far as me by their obvious sugar rush. They were all bouncing in their chairs like me. We always did stupidly funny things when we were hyper.

"Hey girls, look what I brought." I said twirling the CD I had brought down on my finger.

"No way." Alice responded.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked.

"Of course she is. She wouldn't torment us like this if she wasn't." Ang threw in.

All of the boys just stared at us questioningly. Us girls broke out in laughter.

"Clear the table." I said getting up and moving to the stereo. Rose and Angela started clearing off the table. Alice ran upstairs to get our outfits. I was busy setting up the CD. I turned the base up and the surround sound all the way up. I had just put the CD in as Alice bounced in.

"Okay, lets change. We'll be back I called over my shoulder as all four of us squeezed into the bathroom. We all took off our current clothes and into out crazy out fits as we called then. They consisted of extremely tight skinny jeans and tight zebra print tank tops in various colors. Rose in pink, Alice in yellow, Angela in green, and me in blue. We finished changing, giggling the whole time, and walked out of the bathroom. I saw the boys look us over. Emmett's eyes never left Rose's body. Jasper was looking Alice up and down admiringly. I swear I saw a little drool on Ben's chin as he watched Ang. I felt Edward's eyes on me. I looked up to see his piercing green eyes watching my body as I walked over and grabbed the stereo remote from where I threw it earlier.

We all positioned ourselves where we knew we should be. Rose and I were standing atop the coffee table with our backs to each other. Angela was sitting on the table in front of us with her legs spread and Alice was on her knees between Ang's legs. I pressed play and tossed the remote onto the couch next to Edward.

Lady Gaga's Just Dance started to blasted through the speakers.

**Red One, Convict  
Gaga, oh-oh, eh**

**I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink; oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone.**

We all started dancing. Rose and me dipped down and moved our hands across our mouths like we were shocked. Alice turned on her knees so that she was facing Angela's crotch. Ang threw her head back and put her hands on Ali's shoulders.

**What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

Rose and I reached our hands down and each took one of Angela's as Alice turned again so she was now facing the wide-eyed boys. Rose and I stepped down from the table and pulled Angela up. Alice ducked her head and slid back between Ang's legs and climbed up onto the table.

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright.  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh.**

**What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright.**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just.**

We all wrapped our arms around our chests and swung our heads back and forth. We all started lifting our shirts exposing our stomachs up to our belly buttons then covering them again. Angela dropped to her knees and bent down on all four as Rose and I put one leg on her back. Rose, Alice and I put our hands up and covered our eye then moving it to cover our mouths again. We removed our legs from Angela and spun around.

**When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah**

**Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down**

Angela got up and Alice jumped down from the table. We each climb on top of one of the guys. I got on top of Edward. Alice claimed Jasper. Rose went straight for my brother. Ang made her way to Ben. We straddled their laps, put our hands on their shoulders and flipped our hair back. We grinded ourselves into the boys before hopping up. We spun around so our butts were facing them. We swung our hips from side to side and then booty popped and walked forward.

**And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Woo! Let's go**_!_

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

We wrapped our arms around ourselves again and swung our heads with our backs still to the guys. We all turned to face each other. I faced Ali and Rose and Ang faced each other. Alice and Angela reached out and ran their hands down Rose's and mine body till they were on their knees. They turned around on their knees and slid between our legs then stood up.

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic.  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic.  
Got my blueprint electronic.**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic.  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic.  
Got my blueprint electronic.**

Alice moved so she was facing Angela and Rose and me were together. We moved our bodies in choppy motions to go with the beat of the words. We each grabbed our partners and started grinding in almost robotic movements.

**Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
**_I got it, just stay close enough to get it_**  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasso  
**_(I got it)_**  
In your pocko  
**_(I got it)_

We continued grinding together but now we were moving in smooth movements instead of robotic ones.

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

Once again we wrapped our arms around ourselves and swung our heads. We all spun around and fell to our knees and froze as the song ended.

After about 10 seconds we all fell on our back laughing our asses off. We hadn't actually danced to that song in a long time. I can't even believe we remembered the dance to it. We slowly calmed down and stopped laughing. We noticed it was really quiet. We all looked up to see four open mouth boys gaping at us. I just smiled at the girls and hopped up.

"It's not polite to stare, boys." I said with a chuckle.

"What…" Edward started.

"How…" Jasper said.

"Wow…" Ben chocked out.

"UHHH…" Was all Emmett got out.

"Yeah we know. We're good." Rose said laughing.

"Bella, you are never to dance like that again. Understood?" Emmett said to me.

"Yeah, sure Em. What ever you say." I was definitely going to dance like that again.

We all sat back down and continued to eat our ice cream.

"Hey Ang." I said from my spot on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"You never told us what was in the other three bags."

"Oh well, did you want to see?"

"YES!" Alice, Rose, and I said together. She just giggled and headed for the stairs. We all followed even the guys.

When we made it to the third floor we walked into the living room where we had all decided to sleep, instead of all squeezing onto my bed. Angela grabbed the three rolling bags and brought them over to where we had all sat down on the couch and chairs. She placed the largest one on the coffee table and unzipped it. We all got huge smiles as we looked and the opened suitcase. It was filled with various types of alcohol.

"I love you, Ang." I giggled.

"Who got you all that?" Rose asked

"You know the TA in my psychology class? Tyler."

"Seriously? Why?"

"He owed me one from the New Years party when I set him up with Lauren." She shrugged.

"Okay I'm transferring to your school" jasper said

"Me too." Ben agreed.

"Count me in." Came from my favorite velvet voice.

"Why didn't you tell me your school was so cool?" My brother asked me.

"It never came up I guess."

"Okay, what's in the other bags, Ang?" Alice asked.

Angela quickly grabbed the next bag and unzipped it.

"Really Angela we love you." I said.

"I know she replied."

"What are you girls talking about its just a bunch of silly games." Emmett said. The boys obviously didn't know what type of "silly games" these were.

"They're not the original games." Angela said pulling out our favorite. JENGA. She handed it to my brother. He looked over the front and got a huge grin.

"Wow, Bells. Your friends are awesome."

"I know." I smiled.

"What are you talking about Em?" Edward asked.

"It's actually a drinking game."

"Oh." Was all he said.

In the suitcase there was also twister, and a lot of unknown names. Let me just tell you some did not sound safe.

"Okay, the last bag is for girls only so I will show you girls later." Angela told us.

"What that is so not fair!" Ben said.

"Tough nuts. Unless you have a vagina you don't get to see." She said sticking her tongue out at him. He sighed and didn't say anything else. It was quiet for a minute before Alice said something.

"I NEVER!" She practically yelled.

"What?" Everyone else said together.

"Let's play 'I Never'"

"I'm in." Rose said proudly.

"Me too." Ang was always in for anything that had to do with getting drunk.

All the boys nodded and mumbled their approvals. Everyone looked at me when I didn't say anything.

"Uh… I'm not sure that's such a… great idea." I always did dumb things when I was drunk.

"Come on, Bells. We haven't seen drunken Bella since Mike's birthday. Please." Alice begged giving me puppy dog eyes. I couldn't deny the little pixie when she made that face.

"Fine." I sighed.

"YAY!" She was jumping up and down clapping her hands together like a little kid.

All of us girls grabbed a bottle each out of the liquor bag and headed down stairs. We all got situated in the boys' living area. We filled eight cups and all sat around the coffee table. We sat Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Me, Ben, Angela.

"So you all know how to play right? If you have done it you take a drink. The object is to get the other people drunk faster. Got it?" Alice asked. They all just nodded.

"Okay I'll go first." Rose said. "I never got so drunk I can't remember." Angela and Emmett both took drinks.

"Okay, Jasper. You're next."

"Okay. I never used my looks to get a higher grade in a class." Rose, Alice, Angela, and I all took drinks.

"Seriously? All of you?" He asked. we shrugged.

"It was a group effort." I said.

"Me next!" Alice chirped. "I never rebuilt a cars engine." Only Rose took a drink.

"If that's how you want to play pixie stick bring it on." Rose said to Alice who just smiled. Edward was next.

"I never seduced someone to get what I want." He said looking at me. I smirked and took another drink.

"I never have had a crush on one of my friends' sibling." I said. Edward took and drink but so did Rose.

"I never kissed someone of the same sex." Ben said. All of us girls looked at each other and laughed then took our drinks.

"I never lost my virginity at a party." Ang added. Ugh she knew it was a party she took me to. So I took a drink. Everyone looked at me.

"What? She made me go. I was drunk." Was my explanation. My brother was excited that it was finally his turn.

"I never made out with someone I just met." He boomed. Edward and I just looked at each other and both took big drinks.

The game continued like that. Everyone say things they knew the others had done. After about an hour we had gone through two and a half of the bottles. I was feeling really drunk considering my girls had ganged up on me. I could tell that they were pretty plastered too. Rose was so far gone we wouldn't be able to get her upstairs. So I asked Emmett to put her in his room. She giggled the whole way and he closed the door behind him. Alice and Jasper were already passed out next to the couch. Angela and Ben had their bodies thrown in weird positions on the couch. Edward and I were the only two left awake. I tried to get up wanting to sleep in my own bed and ended up falling on my butt and started giggling.

"Oppsie."

EPOV

All I could do was laugh when Bella fell. She had had about 8 cups. Poor thing the girls were really ganging up on her. I had only had about 4 cups. I could felt a little tipsy but nothing unmanageable. I bent down and picked Bella up bridal style. She was really gorgeous.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." I told her. She just giggled and hiccupped.

I was half way up the stairs when I felt Bella start to kiss my neck. It caused me to moan. When she heard it she moved and started sucking on my ear the way she had earlier.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked

"Edward, this is so nice of you." She hiccupped.

I finally made it to her room. Thank god I knew where it was from earlier. I put her down on her bed but she got up. She almost fell over I had to catch her. That girl was clumsy enough without alcohol. She started to unbutton her pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking my pants off silly." She said as she stepped out of them. She almost fell, _again_. This time I just picked her up. I pulled back the covers and placed her under them.

When I started to back away she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down on top of her. She crushed her lips into mine. I knew it was wrong but I didn't pull away. I liked kissing this girl. She was good at it. She traced my bottom lip with her tongue and I opened my mouth to allow her access. She explored my mouth and ran her tongue along mine. Causing me to moan. She started to pull my shirt over my head and again I let her. I knew I would stop myself before it got too far. I think. I mean not that she wasn't bang worthy but I didn't want to take advantage of my best friends drunken sister.

Her hands trailed down my abs, which made me shiver. She leaned up and started kissing me again. Okay I really needed to stop this now. I reluctantly pulled away. This caused Bella to whimper.

"Bella, we need to stop. You're drunk." I told her.

"No, I want you." She argued.

"Another time. When your not drunk."

"Humph." Was all I got as a reply.

I took that as my cue to leave. I shifted my weight and started to move off of her. But she grabbed me again.

"No, don't leave." She said. And who was I to deny a lady.

So I pulled the blankets back and slid under next to Bella. I wrapped my arms around her and soon heard her breathing even out. It didn't take long before I passed out too.

I had good dreams about Bella. In my dream she kept saying my name. I love the way she says my name. Suddenly there was a loud banging in my dream.

My eyes flew open and I remembered where I was. The banging hadn't been in my dream it had been real. Someone was banging loudly on Bella's door. Thank god I shut it last night.

BANG BANG BANG

"BELLA GET UP!" Emmett's voice called threw the door.

I felt Bella shift next to me. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked straight at me. Then at the door where her brother was still knocking. She put her finger to her mouth telling me to stay quiet. She pulled me out of bed and pushed me into a closet.

I heard the door open.

"What Emmett? I'm sleeping."

"I'm hungry. You're the best cook."

"Okay but next time you wake me up I wont be so mice."

"Love ya sis. Oh and have you seen Edward? We can't find him."

"Nope. I just got up."

"'Kay well hurry up. I'm starving." I heard him say before the door closed and the lock clicked.


	5. Pancakes

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing twilight!**

Thanks for all the great reviews. I wasn't going to update till Thursday because my birthday is tomorrow. But all the reviews made me very happy and I just couldn't wait till Thursday.

BPOV

I woke up to a loud banging at the door. I tried to ignore it till I heard Emmett's loud voice and I remembered what had happened the previous night. I wasn't in bed alone. And I didn't have pants on. Wait! I DIDN'T HAVE PANTS ON! I looked over at the boy sharing my bed. He was missing his shirt. And let me tell you I was about ready to jump him right there. His body was so god damn amazing!

After I successfully got Edward into the closet and got rid of my brother, with the promise of breakfast, I quickly shut and locked the door.

I had to press my back against the door and catch my breath. How did I manage to lie to Emmett? I could never lie before, especially to Emmett. Was I scared? Yeah, that's it. I was just scared of my brother catching me with his friend in my room. Half naked, might I add. I had been so caught up with my musings I hadn't realized said friend had come out of my closet until he cleared his throat.

I looked up and was met by eyes that were glazed over. Was he drunk? I stood there for about thirty seconds thinking about why he was staring at me like that. Then I realized it.

"Shit." I cursed as I realized I was still missing my pants. I ran over to my dresser and pulled on the first pants I could find. Which just so happened to be very soft cotton pajama pants that made my butt look great. I smiled inwardly. This wasn't much better but at least I was covered up. I turned back to Edward. He seemed to have better control over himself.

"Sorry." I whispered looking down and blushing. God did I always have to do that?

"What are you talking about?" He seemed truly confused.

I sighed knowing I would actually have to tell him how stupid I felt.

"I remember what I did last night. I know I attacked you." I whispered. I heard a small laugh come from in front of me. What the hell? Did he really think this was funny?

"What?" I finally had to ask.

"I didn't mind at all. Actually I think I should get you drunk more often."

"Oh." Oh? Is that seriously all I could say?

"Yeah, now how am I suppose to get out of here without being seen." Now at this I had to laugh. I already knew Emmett would be down waiting for his food. And once told my girls they would be just as eager. Especially since they had had the same amount of alcohol as me last night. Rose probably had more.

"Just wait here about 10 minutes then head down. They will all be in the kitchen. Just come up with something like, 'Oh yeah I just like woke up in a closet' something along those line should suffice." I smiled and turned for the door. "Oh yeah and you might want to put your shirt back on." With that I just smiled and walked out the door.

I walked through the living area. It was empty. I figured my girls were either still passed out or waiting for their food. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and there waiting for me were 6 very hung over 20 year olds. I couldn't help but laugh as Rose flinched at every sound.

"Rough night, Rose." I asked with a smile.

"You can say that again." She replied with a frown.

"So pancakes?" I had to do something to try and help us all.

Everyone just nodded.

I pulled out a big bowl and started mixing together all the ingredients. They all just sat there watching as I prepared the mixture. There were a few quiet whispers but nothing much. I pulled out a pan and put it on the stove, turning the heat up. I let it warm for little bit then began pouring the batter into circles. It hit the pan with a loud sizzlish sound.

Just as I finished pouring the first batch Edward walked into the kitchen. It had been so quiet we all heard his footsteps. I was still a little embarrassed so I concentrated on flipping the pancakes.

"Hey Eddie! Where have you been?" Emmett said breaking the silence. Rose flinched and I just continued on with my task.

"It's the weirdest thing. I woke up in some closet. I really didn't think I was that drunk last night but I guess I'm wrong about that." Hearing this I accidentally threw the pancake behind my head. It hit something with a loud spat. I guess that means the uncooked side hit what ever it was. I turned to see Jasper sitting there with a giant pancake sliding down his face.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" I said as I grabbed a towel and tried to help clean off his face.

"Nice one, Bells. God and I thought you would like my friends." My brother joked.

"No, that's not it…. I didn't mean to…. Honestly. I'm so sorry."

"Calm down. It's okay. I was warned that you were slightly accident prone." Jasper tried to sooth me. But it was hard to take him seriously with all that batter still on his face. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

"Okay. Now I need to get this," he said pointing to face, "cleaned up."

Just then I remembered the other pancakes. I ran back over to the stove. I quickly grabbed the spatula and started lifting them off the pan.

"Shit." I whispered to myself as all the pancakes were burnt.

"Ugh, Belllla!" Emmett stretched out my name in a whiny little kid voice. "Now I'm gonna have to eat Jazz."

"Don't even think about it." He warned.

"Think about what?" Alice joined the conversation. "Doing this?" she asked, sticking her tongue out and dragging it up Jasper's shocked face licking up the batter as she went.

"Yes that." He said. Alice just giggled and everyone started laughing. With Rose just flinching away. I quickly reached up into the cabinet and handed her some Advil. She shot me a thank you smile. I just shrugged and went back to making the pancakes.

Okay I am seriously sorry this chapter is so short but I wasn't going to update till Thursday and I have I little bit of writers block. Any ideas? Questions? Comments? Anything?

_**Oh and reviews make me happy and make me write more and quicker. Let me know what you think**_

_**I will try to write again tomorrow that way I'm ready for Thursdays update but I might just have to do it all Thursday because tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY. Officially 14.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Rachel**_


	6. Jacob? Black?

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight!**

We finished breakfast without any more issues. I could tell that my pancakes had helped Rose's hangover. She no longer winced at every sound and had joined in the conversation.

I noticed that she placed most of her attention onto my brother. She would do the simple little flirty things us girls always do. Boys never notice though. It's weird, it always seems so obvious to me. She would giggle and smile. She would touch his arm and bat her eyelashes. Wow, she had it bad.

I knew that she thought: I wouldn't be okay with it. Every time she took her eyes off of Emmett long enough to notice my staring she would quickly duck her head and stop talking for a couple of minutes.

I had to let her know I was okay with it. I lightly taped her leg with my foot under the table. She looked up at me slowly. I smiled at her reassuringly and darted my eyes to my brother, sitting on her left, and back to her. I smiled and nodded.

She realized what I meant right away. She immediately sat up straighter and got the biggest smile I had ever seen. She mouthed, "I love you" to me. I just smiled. I was happy that I was able to make my brother and one of my best friends happy at the same time. It was one of those two birds one stone things.

She returned to her flirting. This time she used all of her best moves. I even saw her wink at him. She Freakin' Winked! Yup, I was right. She had it really bad for my brother.

After that we left the boys to clean up while we got ready. The girls would have to share the one bathroom on our floor. I got to use my own personal bathroom. Yay! I'm so glad I let my mom convince me that I needed my own bathroom.

I quickly showered and got dressed. I wore something simple, just jeans and a t-shirt. I was happy with the way I was dressed. I quickly dragged a brush through my hair.

I walked out of my room and into the living area where my girls were. They had all showered and dressed. They all looked a hell of a lot sexier than I did.

Rose was wearing a very tight red dress that hugged her in ALL the right places. The dress stopped about mid thigh and made her legs look impossible longer then they already did. Her feet were covered in very sexy bang-me-shoes, as I liked to call them. They were actually just black peep toe heels. Her blond hair cascaded down her back in soft curls that always looked perfect.

Alice was wearing a tight green sleeveless shirt that showed a lot of cleavage. She had on tight, very low rise, skinny jeans. She had her shirt positioned so you could see a little sliver of her pale skin right before her jeans. She had on black and green plaid round toe heels. Her hair was in its usual spiky style.

Angela was also wearing tight skinny jeans. She had layered black and purple tank tops. She was wearing her chucks. The top of her hair was pulled up in a slight poof. She had applied a very light amount of make up. She didn't need much. She had a very subtle beauty about her.

As soon as I was in the room, they all froze. They looked me over head to toe before they all ran over and pulled me to the couch.

"Bella, what are you wearing?" Alice questioned.

"Uh… Clothes?" I questioned.

"Why would you wear that," she sneered at my clothes, "when hunkzilla down there can't stop staring?"

"Who?"

"Edward! You ding dong!" Rose stated like it was obvious.

"What are you guys talking about?" I honestly had no idea what they were talking about.

"He was staring at you all morning." They all yelled at me.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Well we aren't going to let him see you like that." Angela nodded towards me.

"Time to play Barbie Bella!" Alice clapped.

"Ugh! Do we have to?" I really hated this game.

"Yes." Rose stated.

"Fine!" I couldn't argue. I mean I wouldn't mind getting a little extra attention from hunkzilla.

They all stared doing things at the same time. Rose came at me with a straightener. She began trying to tame my unruly hair. Angela started applying make up to my face. Alice ran off into my room. I could only assume she was trying to find me something to wear. She would most likely skip over my wardrobe and head straight for the back of my closet where I kept all the stuff she bought me.

After sitting on the couch letting them play away Alice came bouncing back into the room with my "clothes" but honestly there didn't look like there was much there. I started to worry.

Alice set the clothes down and grabbed another straightener. She started on the side Rose hadn't gotten to yet. Ang started to put stuff on my lips so I knew it was almost over.

After about five more minutes I was being forced to strip out of everything. Including my underwear.

The "clothes" Alice had gotten me were a matching bra and thong, a black micro mini skirt, and a dark blue camisole. They practically had to force me into the skirt. I really didn't like wearing so little but I just put on a brave face.

"Oh my god Bella. You look amazing." Alice gushed.

"It's true honey. You look so sexy." Angela threw in.

"Ay mommy!" Was all I got from Rose.

I trudged my way into the bathroom to get a good look. I had to admit I love the hair and Ang really didn't do a bad job on my make up. The outfit was a bit much but I would just have to deal. In the end I had to agree that I did look pretty hot.

I walked out of the bathroom with a smile on my face.

"You like?" Angela asked. I just nodded as a response. I couldn't trust myself not to yell how much I loved it.

They all smiled at me in approval. We could smell what we thought was popcorn from the kitchen. We decided to go see why the boys were making popcorn. E all hooked arms and started to skip down the stairs. I thanked god that they had let me wear flats instead of heels. Otherwise, I would have fallen and broken my neck. We skipped into the kitchen all giggling about how young we seemed by skipping around.

"Hey boys, what are you doing?" Rose asked. She had managed to make her way over next to my brother. He just stared wide mouthed like she had three heads.

"Uh… We're going to watch a movie." Jasper said staring like Emmett at Alice.

"Cool. Mind if we join?" Angela questioned. Ben was looking her up and down.

"Not. At. All." I heard a familiar velvet voice say from behind me.

I turned around to see Edward staring at my entire body. I felt lightly embarrassed and I'm sure it showed on my face. But I also felt confident that I could have this kind of affect on the boy. I threw him a smirk and quirked an eyebrow at him. He shook his head as if he was trying to get the image of my body out of his head. All I could do was laugh.

We finished making the popcorn and grabbed some sodas and went into the theatre. It was really just a really huge T.V. and some couches and chairs.

Emmett sat on the love seat and Rose quickly found a spot next to him. Angela curled up on one end of the couch with Ben close beside her. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the other side of the couch under a blanket. That left the rather large chair. It would fit one person very comfortably but two couldn't fit next to each other. Edward sat down with his feet hanging over one of the arms. This was a perfect chance to mess with him.

I skipped over to the chair and plopped down on his lap.

He stiffened slightly not expecting me but he slowly relaxed under me. I heard him groan slightly as my skirt slid up impossibly higher. I turned to look at him and smirked.

Emmett got up to put the movie in and turned out the lights. I was glad that Em had a strange addiction to comedies. The laughter would cover the moans that I was planning on getting from Edward.

I slowly shifted and made sure my butt rubbed roughly against him. He moved his hands to grab my hips and stop my movement. I grabbed his hands and moved them so that they were resting on my bare thighs. I began rubbing against him. His excitement growing extremely obvious. I chuckled lightly and just continued my torture.

We were half way through the movie when my phone buzzed. I reached over and pulled it off the side table. I had a new text message.

B-

_Sorry about last night._

_-J_

Jake. He was silly but my best friend.

J-

_How are you going_

_to make it up?_

_-B_

I situated myself back over Edward who gave me a quizzical look. I just shook my head as I got another text.

B-

_Bikes?_

_-J_

I jumped up and squealed. I couldn't help it. I loved my motorcycle! I was never able to take it to school with me and only got to ride when I came home. So considering I hadn't ridden in months I was pretty excited. As much as I wanted I couldn't just run off without making sure my friends were okay.

"Hey do you guys mind if I go out?" I asked unsure of their responses.

"Sure, go ahead." Ang said.

"Yeah, we don't mind." Alice said looking at Jasper. Hmmm… I wonder if there's something going on there.

"Where you going, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Jake." I said sitting back down on Edward and texting Jake to meet me here.

As we continued to talk Edward grabbed my hips and held me to him. Well that's weird. I wonder what his problem is. The more we talked the tighter his grip became. It didn't hurt or anything it was just very random.

After about twenty minutes I went to change. I couldn't ride my bike in a skirt. So I threw on some jeans, a t-shirt, and my chucks.

I went back into the theatre to wait for Jake. Alice and Emmett were arguing over what movie to watch next. Of course Alice wanted to watch a chick flick and my brother was all for another comedy. Jasper looked amused at the confrontation and Rose just looked bored. Edward was staring at the wall. He looked like he was trying to solve a really hard math problem. He also looked almost like he was in some kind of pain. I just shrugged it off as a serious case of blue balls from that skirt.

About five minutes later I heard Jake's bike. I said goodbye to everyone and rant o the garage. I hoped on my bike, kick started it, and Jake and me rode off to our spot. We spent the whole day racing around like a bunch 3rd graders.

EPOV

Fucking mutt had to come and steal my girl away from me. We were having fun too. I almost died this morning when she came down in that skirt. It was so god damn sexy. I wanted to take her upstairs and finish where we left off last night. We sat down to watch some stupid movie. It's not like I was going to pay attention anyway. I was planning on staring at that skirt the whole time. Then she sat on me. She fucking sat on me! Right on top of my already hard cock.

I wasn't paying any attention to the movie. I was too busy trying to keep my girl still. She kept rubbing her ass against me. That was until her phone vibrated and she freaked out. She said she was going to hang out with Jake. The stupid fucking idiot that walked in on us the night before.

_Ugh I hate this guy._

_Wait we don't even know him._

_So?_

_So why exactly do you hate him?_

_I…uh…I don't know._

_Well figure it out._

_Alright alright. Geesh your worse than our mother._

"So Emmett. Who is this Jake guy your sister ran off with?" I asked after the movie finished.

"Jake? He's Bella's best friend." He said shrugging.

"Oh Bella seemed pretty excited to be with him."

"They have been friends for a long time. We have known him forever."

"Then why aren't you hanging out with him too?" Rosalie threw in.

"Well we use to be really close but he started to get this thing for Bella then they started to date in high school and well I just didn't trust him anymore."

"Wait?" Alice said abruptly. "Jake. Jacob? Black?" She asked and I was glad everyone else looked as clueless as me.

"Yeah?" Emmett answered her question with one of his own.

"OH MY GOD!" All the girls yelled together.

"Jacob? Seriously? Shit!" They were all talking so fast I didn't know who was saying what.

"What's going on?" Ben asked trying to pull Angela back onto the couch.

"Ugh, I will kill him." She seemed really mad. Alice was pacing back and forth looking EXTREMELY pissed off.

"Wait why are we killing him?" Emmett was holding Rosalie down. She was trying to get away. I assumed she was trying to go kill the mutt, which I wasn't opposed to. The bastard stole my girl. But I really wanted to know what was going on.

"Wait calm down for a second and explain to us what is going on." Jasper said in a very convincing tone. All the girls seemed to ease up a little. Jasper always had that effect on people.

"I don't think we are suppose to tell you." Angela said into Ben's chest. He was now holding her firmly against him.

"She is my baby sister. You're going to tell me what the fuck is going on." Emmett had lost all of his teddy bearness. He was in full on protective mode now.

"Well," Rosalie started, "Last semester Bella got into some trouble."

"She told us she was going out one night with an old friend. She said that she had known him forever. They were going to one of the clubs. We got a call the next morning telling us that Bella was at the hospital and that it was bad. We were needed there right away. We all drove there as fast as we could. When we were finally let in to see Bella she had bruises and cuts all up her arms and on her face. She had marks on her neck from where someone had tried to choke her. When we asked her what happened she broke out in sobs. She told us that she had ran into her ex, James, at the club. Jacob had been too drunk to pay any attention to her. He was off with some chick. James had asked her to talk with him. She agreed and walked out to his car. After they got in he started to drive. They drove to a place they use to go. A beach that was secluded from tourists. He took her there and beat her. He tried to kill her but she was able to fight him off and just ran until she finally passed out on the side of the road." She finished in a monotone. Completely lacking any emotion.

"He didn't do shit to help her. That is why we are going to kill him!" Angela explained.

My hands were clenched at my sides. My jaw hurt from me crushing my teeth together so hard. I would kill that mutt. He let something harm my girl. He is truly a bastard. Emmett didn't look like he was taking the news very well. Rose and him had completely switched rolls. Now she was the one holding him back.

"You guys can't tell Bella! Don't even hint that you know. We promised her never ot bring it up ever again." Alice spoke quietly, very unlike her.

"Promise." We all mumbled out.


	7. La Push

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything twilight!**

When I got back from my dad with Jacob it was about 6. I was glad I went with Jacob. He still didn't know what happened last semester. I couldn't find it in myself to tell him what happened that night. I knew he would blame himself and it really wasn't his fault. Sadly my friends are convinced otherwise. They all think he was a dumb ass for not watching out for me better. I mean it would have been nice if he had been a little less drunk but I was the one who had chosen to go with that sleaze bag. I was so stupid sometimes. Bur what's done is done. I can't change the decisions I made that night.

I went up to the guys' floor and found everyone there. They all stopped talking when I came in. Emmett looked like he was going to kill somebody. Jasper and Ben had looks of pity on their faces. And Edward? Well he just looked worse than Em. As soon as my girls looked at me I could tell they had figured out who Jake was. I could tell I was in big trouble. Ugh, I really don't like pissed off Alice. She might be tiny but she is strong.

"Uh, hey guys." I said sheepishly.

"Well hello Bella. Might we have a word with you?" Rose said.

But before I could respond her and Angela each had a grip on my arms and were dragging me upstairs. Alice was following us. She didn't stop glaring at me until they threw me onto the couch on our floor.

"What the hell were you thinking Bella?" Alice screamed.

"I was thinking I would be hanging out with my friend." I answered honestly.

"Do you not remember what happened the last time you were 'hanging out' with him?" Rose spat at me.

"Yeah Bella. Seriously we don't want a repeat." Angela said.

"You know that wasn't his fault. You know I never blamed him." I choked out.

"Yes it was. He was drunk. He let you go with him. He didn't stop you. He was the reason you almost died!" Alice yelled.

"No he wasn't!" I shrieked at her.

"Yes it was Bella. If he had paid more attention to you James woul-" Rose started but I cut her off.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HIS FUCKING NAME! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY IT! IT WASN'T JAKE'S FAULT! YEAH I DID ALMOST DIE BUT I DIDN'T! IF YOU WANT TO BLAIM SOMEONE THEN FUCKING BLAME ME! I WENT WITH HIM! I KNEW WHAT HE WAS CAPABLE OF! I DID IT! OKAY I'M THE FUCKING HORRIBLE PERSON YOU ALL HATE!" I screamed at them through tears.

I couldn't face them right now. I sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. Of course, my clumsiness couldn't leave me alone just this once. I ended up tripping on my way down the stairs. I fell onto my butt and started to bounce from step to step on my butt. Ugh! Could this freaking day get any worse? The answer to that question would be yes.

I felt arms snake around my waist and I was pulled onto someone's lap. I knew right away who it was. That weird electrical charge always alerted me to his presence. He picked me up and carried me the rest of the way down the stairs and into the first floor living area. He just sat down on one of the couches and held me. Edward, the guy I was rubbing against a few hours ago was now holding me while I cried. God, could I get anymore pathetic? I didn't really care though. I loved being in his arms. It felt right. Like that's where I was meant to be.

After a few minutes of ruining his shirt with my tears I finally got some control over myself. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were wide with worry. No it couldn't be worry. Could it? No. He doesn't even know me. But maybe… No. Maybe he was just concerned about my fall. Yeah, that makes more sense.

"Sorry." I whispered. My voice was a little hoarse from my crying.

"Silly girl." He said. "Don't apologize for being upset. You have every right to be upset."

I didn't know what to say. He really was sweet. I still couldn't come up with anything to say so I just nuzzled my face into his chest. I breathed in trying to calm myself more. Mmmm… he smelled good. Sweet in a manly way. Not like cologne. It smelled… right. I smiled enjoying this moment. I mean sure Edward would be a great lay but maybe there could be more.

_No Bella! Don't get your hopes up._

_What if I want to?_

_Fine, but seriously you wont be too happy when he doesn't return the feelings._

_You're right. I should just take what I can get._

_Well if what you get is his body I call dibs._

_You can't!_

_Why not?_

_Because we are the same person you idiot._

_Oh right._

I had to thank Edward for being so nice to me. I turned my face out of his chest and looked up into my favorite pair of emerald eyes. "Than-" I started but was cut off by his fingers holding my lips together.

"There is no need for those words, Bella." He said releasing my lips.

Well if he wont let me thank him I would have to show him some other way. I remembered the way he had looked at me this morning after I got rid of Emmett. As soon as I remembered that I knew exactly how to thank him. I sat up in Edward's lap and leaned into him and kissed his cheek. Then whispered, "My room. Tonight." I leaned back to see his reaction. He looked wide-eyed at me. I just smiled and nodded.

Before he could say anything I hopped off his lap and pulled him up. I pulled him all the way back upstairs and into the living area where everyone was now sitting.

"Bella!" The girls said with relief in their voices.

"Shhh… It's okay." I tried to soothe.

"No Bella! I am so sorry. How could I be so stupid? I didn't mean it honestly! Please please please forgive me!" Rose gushed in one breath.

"How about I forgive you while you help me get ready?" I replied

"Ready for what?" Everyone questioned.

"We're going out." I replied towards my brother. "That means you too." I smiled at him.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked bouncing next to Jasper.

Mw and Emmett looked at each other and just smiled and said, "La Push!"

"Yay!" Angela squealed. She loved clubs and dancing.

"Okay," I said looking at my phone and checking the time. It was 7. I really been crying that long? Well that doesn't matter right now. "be ready in half an hour."

The boys started heading for the stairs. I reluctantly let go of Edward's hand and he followed the rest of the guys down.

He had barely left before they all attacked me with various hair product and make up. Alice, once again, ran off to find me something to wear. I just sat down on the couch and let them do what they did best. They spent 20 minutes re-straightening my hair and putting make up on me. They had to hurry to get themselves ready. All I had to do was slip on the skirt Alice picked out and the sleeveless top she wanted me to wear.

Wt the end of our half an hour we were all dressed and ready.

We walked down the stairs to meet the boys. I couldn't help but stare at Edward. He looked delicious, as always. He was wearing dark jeans and a back t-shirt that showed off his perfectly sculpted abs! Tonight was going to be fun!

We all loaded into two cars. The girls and I all got into Rose's BMW while the boys got into a silver Volvo. I assumed it was Edward's car, since he was the one driving. We pulled out of the driveway with the boys following us.

We made our way down the highway towards Port Angelas. We drove with me just relaying directions to Rose for about 10 minutes before I said anything.

"So? Do you guys really want to make up earlier to me?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"What do you have in mind?" Alice said with a raised brow.

"Help me lure Edward in."

"And how would you like us to help?" Angela questioned.

"Distract the boys when needed. Help me make him a little jealous. You know, the works."

"Well, well, Bella. It looks like someone wants to get Edward's attention." Rose joked. I know she was just kidding but it still made me blush crimson.

"So are you guys game?" I asked when my face had cooled a little. The convertible helped that some.

"Sounds like fun!" Alice chirped. We all started to laugh.

I gave Rose the last of the directions and we pulled into a full parking lot outside of the club Emmett and I had gone to since we were in high school. La Push. Rose parked with the boys parking a few cars down. We exited the car and headed for the boys.

"What is this place?" Ben asked eyeing the building.

"Just a little club we like to go to." I answered with a smile.

"Uh, one problem." Jasper said.

"And what might that be?" I asked confused.

"We are under age." He stated like it was obvious.

"Oh that. That's not a problem. You'll see why."

We walked up to see that the line was extremely long. Emmett's friends went to get in line and I simply shook my head at them. We walked passed all the people and straight for the entrance. When I could see the two bouncer I smiled widely and skipped straight for them.

"Quil! Embry!" I yelled and jumped at Quil. He reacted quickly and caught me and crushed me into a a hug.

"Bella!" He said with enthusiasm. "We've missed you!" He set me onto my feet and I quickly turned for Embry.

He hugged me with as much cheer as Quil.

"You back for the summer?" He asked.

"Yeah. We just got back yesterday. So naturally I had to come see you guys." I smiled

"Hey Emmett!" He said over my head.

"Hey man." Emmett moved to give him a hug and then one for Quil.

"So you guys here for you usual mischief?" Quil asked smirking at us.

"Yup. And we came with reinforcements." He tilted his head at our ignored friend.

"Hey." They said warmly.

"Okay, you guys go ahead and no trouble." Embry waved his hand to signal us in.

"Us? Trouble? Never." I winked at them. He just barked out deep laughs.

We went inside and Emmett and I headed for our favorite table. It was in the corner. Nice and secluded with a perfect view of the dance floor. We sat down and ordered some drinks. We sat there for a while in easy conversation. Our majors. Classes. Events, ect.

After a while I nodded to the girls to tell them that it was time to put our plan into action. They smiled back at me and then "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls came on.

Alice squealed. "Oh my gosh! This Is my song! Bella! Dance with me!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the dance floor. She pulled me close to her and started grinding against me to the beat of the song. We moved our bodies together. I knew everyone had a perfect view from the table as to what we were doing and it just made me smile.

I leaned into Alice's ear and said over the music, "Time to kick it up a notch."

She smiled and started to run her hands up and down my sides. She reached my breasts and I let out a slow moan. I turned my head to glance at the table. Edward was watching with wide eyes. Rose and Angela had knowing smirks on their faces. Emmett seemed caught up in a conversation with Ben. Jasper was staring at Alice with clouded eyes. I winked at Rose and she knew what I meant.

She said something and then her and Emmett got up from the table and walked out onto the dance floor. Angela scooted closer to Ben and started talking animatedly.

Alice turned around so her back was now against me and she grounded her hips into mine.

I turned back to the table and Edward and Jasper had disappeared. Ugh stupid boys. They were suppose to be paying attention. Probably needed to piss. I turned my head back to let Alice know that they were gone when I felt arms wrap around me and I was pulled away from Alice against the chest of someone.

" Dance with me?" A velvet voice asked. I relaxed into Edward's chest and started to dance again as a new song started.

"Perhaps." I said over the music. I looked up to see Alice easily dancing with Jasper. I knew they liked each other. I smiled inwardly and returned my attention back to Edward.

I reached up behind me and wrapped them around his neck. I pulled him down to me so I could speak into his ear.

"Enjoying your night Mr. Cullen?" I asked. he chuckled.

"Definitely."

"I thought you night." I smiled.

"What can I say? You just make it better."

"Sure I do. You just like me for my body. "

"Hmmm… Well that's defiantly part of it." I didn't respond I just pushed my body closer to his and moved my hips against his with more determination.

"You know this would be a lot hotter if you didn't have clothed on." He used my line on me.

"Shame, shame. If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to seduce your friends little sister."

"Maybe." He said grazing my ear with his teeth. I shuddered at the sensation. He chuckled and continued running his teeth up and down the shell of my ear.

"Uh… well… you…uh… shouldn't do that." I couldn't even form a sentence.

_Okay, Bella. Get a hold of yourself._

_You can do this!_

He took my earlobe and began sucking on it.

_Oh no I can't!_


	8. Plan Make Edward Want Me

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own twilight.**

I had to do something. Anything. And I needed to do it fast. As much as I wanted I Edward I had to get away. I mean seriously if he keeps this up I would seriously jump him right here in front of everyone. I seriously doubt that will go over well with everyone.

"Uh… I need to… Uh… Drink." I managed to get out. I quickly turned my body out of his grasp and walked towards the table as fast as I could.

Edward quickly caught up with me and snaked his hand around my waist.

"What's your rush, Bella?" I could hear the smirk he was wearing in his words.

"Just thirsty. Is that a crime?"

"It is when it interferes with my fun."

Fun? Is that what he calls fun? Well okay, yes it would be fun, if it weren't for the fact that we were in the middle of a club. With my brother to top it all off.

"Well I can show you some real fun tonight." I said stopping my walking. I turned and took in his glazed eyes. I had to smile at this. It was amazing the effect I had on this man with just my words. I could see a very obvious bulge growing in his pants. I would assume he was thinking about tonight. I leaned into him and when my face was only inched from his I said so only he could hear, " I see someone is excited for tonight." I reached between us and grabbed his erection through his pants. He hissed in surprise. I just smirked and turned and finished my way back to the table.

As I approached I noticed Edward had regained composure and was now right behind me. I sat down next the Ang. As I sat I saw everyone was heading back our way. A waitress came by with more drinks and we all took one. Except for Ang who naturally took two. That girl can out drink anyone.

"Whoa! Don't you think you should wait?" Emmett asked. "You don't know if you will be up to it."

All of us girls just looked at each other and started laughing. Was he really trying to question whether Angela, Angela freakin' Webber, could hold down her liquor?

"Care to make a small wager, Emmett?" Angela smiled innocently.

"What so you propose?" I knew my brother could never turn down a good bet.

"Lets see who can hold their liquor better. Order some shots and see who can drink them the fastest and not puke?" Ha! Ang is gonna win. I mean yeah Emmett can hold his liquor but Angela is untouchable.

"Ha!" Emmett boomed. "Your on!"

He flagged down the waitress and ordered 12 shots. This was going to be too easy.

"So, what are we betting?" Emmett asked.

"Hmm… Girls help me with this, will you?" She looked at us a smirk growing on her face.

"Well, if we win we get to… Dress all the boys up for a sexy fashion show?" Alice beamed. I knew by the smile she was wearing that this was going to be a show meant mostly on embarrassing them. She must have something up her sleeve.

"That's it? Well that's easy!"

"And _if _you win? What would you want?"

"We want to see what's in that third suitcase. The girls only one."

Yeah, like he is going to see what's in there. I don't even know what's in it… yet.

"Okay fair enough." Angela answered. I knew she had to be confident if she was willing to bet something secret. She never revealed secrets. Ever.

We set the shots in rows of six in front of Ang and Emmett.

"Okay. Ready?" Rose asked. When she got nods from both of them she yelled go and they began drinking.

Angela had the fastest hand for throwing back shots. She easily downed her 6 in less than 30 seconds. When she was done she simply leaned backed with a smug look on her face. Emmett just looked at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. He had barely gotten down half of his and Angela's confidence wasn't wavering at all.

"So now do you need to know if I will be up for another drink?" She raised a brow at him.

"H-How did you do that." He stuttered. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not exactly the stay at home on a Saturday night kind of girl."  
"Dick!" Edward burst out. We all turned to see what made him randomly say that. He was glaring directly at Emmett.

"What the hell did I do?"

"Now we all have to be Satan's pixie's Barbie dolls. All because _someone _is a cocky motherfucker."

"Hmm… Satan's pixie?" Alice said. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it." She giggled. "Don't worry Eddie I won't make you wear anything _that _revealing." She smiled innocently at him. He just groaned. I know it wasn't meant to be but that was so damn sexy.

Things quickly calmed back down and we were once again sitting around the table chatting about the most irrelevant things.

Suddenly I felt a hand rubbing my knee and I made me jump. I heard Edward chuckle under his breath next to me. I glared at him. He just smirked and continued rubbing. It was okay until he started moving higher. I knew that if he continued I wouldn't be able to continue with the rest of our plan.

I shifted slightly and nudged Alice's leg across from mine. She looked up and I nodded and winked at her to tell her that it was time for the next part of plan Make Edward Want Me.

She smiled at me and leaned into Jasper and whispered in his ear. He looked over at me and smiled. He turned and looked at Emmett.

"Hey man! Mind if I steal your sister away for a dance?" As soon as the words left Jasper's mouth Edward's hand stopped on my leg. He started shooting daggers with his eyes at Jasper. I couldn't help but inwardly giggle.

"Ask her. But I swear to god if I can't see your hands at all times I will personally make sure they are removed from your body." Emmett grinned.

"Well then Bella, would you so kindly dance with me?" Edward's hand squeezed my leg in silent begging. I put my hand on his and patted it.

"I would love to, Jasper." I responded.

I hopped up and grabbed Jasper's hand and walked out onto the dance floor with him.

"Thanks for helping." I smiled at him.

"I don't mind at all. I get a free dance with an extremely pretty girl without getting in trouble with the girl I want."

"Alice is really amazing. Isn't she?" I asked as we reached the dance floor. I turned so my back was pressed against his chest. He put his hands on my waist and we started swaying against each other.

"Yeah, she is… there aren't even words to describe her." He sighed.

"Your really alright. You know that?"

"Thanks. You know I hope this works. He would be lucky to have you. If I wasn't so sure of Ali I wouldn't mind a shot at you."

I blushed slightly. "Thanks but we both are after different people." I felt him nod. "Ready to kick it up a notch?" I asked.

"Bring it baby!" He chuckled.

I pushed myself impossibly closer to Jasper and rubbed my ass all up against his junk. I slid down his body slowly. His hand dragged up along my breasts and arms. He grabbed my hands and pulled me back up his body. He turned me around to face him and pulled me back against him. I pushed his hands down to low on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed one of his legs between mine. We began rocking our hips into each other.

"Way to bust a move Jazz." I giggled at him.

"You're one to talk. That was one sexy booty drop." He countered.

"You liked it. You know you did." I joked.

He laughed. "What can I say, Bells? You're one sexy lady."

"I know!" We both started laughing.

The song we were dancing to came to an end and I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for helping. Oh and you will be rewarded in the next part of the plan."

"Looking forward to it."

We walked back to the table. Everyone looked perfectly fine except Edward. He looked mad and a little jealous. Good. That means the plan is working. Besides it not like he isn't gonna get some later. I smiled as I slid into my seat next to him.

"Hey there!" I smiled. He grunted and turned his attention to Ben who was talking about something or the other. I don't really know I was too busy staring at Edward.

I felt something nudge my leg. I reluctantly looked away from Edward to see who kicked me. Ang was looking at me. I big grin on her face that said, "It's time."

I got up from my seat and walked over to Paul. He was the bartender at La Push and I had known him through Jake. He was the one who first got us into this place. We had been coming here since.

"Hey Paul. Can I get some salt and limes?" I asked.

"Sure, Bells. What's the occasion?"

"Just messing with some guy's head. You know? The usual." I joked.

"Well just don't make a mess." He laughed and handed me what I had asked for.

I skipped back to the table to see that the girls had gotten the last thing we needed. More shots.

"Hey hey hey!"

"You guys ready?" Alice asked.

"For?" Ben asked. The boys were clearly confused.

"Body shots of course." Rose said as if it was obvious. Well it was to all of us girls.

"Really?" The boys seemed really excited at this.

"Yup!" Alice stated. "Here Jazzy! You can go first. Pick your poison." She said waving her hand gesturing to all the girls. But I could tell that she would be really upset if he picked one of us instead of her.

"Well, how about you little pixie girl." He smiled. He tried to pick her up to put her on the table but she smacked his hands away. Which made us girls laugh.

"What was that for? Do you not want to?" He seemed worried.

"Of course I want to! But we are doing this my way!" She said quickly pulling off her shirt. She was now standing in just a lacy red bra. Jasper's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Alice settled his shot right between her breasts, grabbed a lime, and handed him the salt.

He bent down and licked a trail up her abdomen and stopped right underneath her bra. He pored the salt on her now slick skin.

"Ready?" He asked. She put the lime between her lips and nodded.

He leaned down and pressed his tongue onto her body and licked up the line of salt. He put his head in her chest and pulled the shot out with his mouth and tilted it back and swallowed it down. He put the glass down and leaned into Alice and put his lips against hers as he took the lime. There was a huge grin on both their faces as he pulled back with the lime between his teeth. We all clapped and Alice put her shirt back on.

"That was great guys!" Rose said. "And Ali you look super sexy."

"I can do that too!" Emmett boomed. " Rosie help me with mine?"

"Of course."

My brother took off his shirt and then looked down at his chest as if just now realizing that he didn't have boobs to put the shot in. Rose giggled.

"Just put it in your pants!" Alice suggested. And he did just that! He slid the shot between the waistband of his pants and got a wide smile.

"Here ya go Rosie!" He said handing her the salt. I could have sworn I heard her whimper as she took the salt.

She licked all around his belly button and down to right above the shot. She took the salt and put it over her saliva. Unlike Jasper she didn't ask if he was ready. She put a lime in his mouth and bent down slightly. She quickly licked around his navel and down the trail of salt. She didn't take her tongue off him as she reached the shot and pulled it out of his jeans and downed it. Tossing the glass aside she tiptoed and pulled the lime from his mouth. We all cat called and giggled as Em put his shirt on.

"Well that was fun." He said to Rose. She had a huge shit-eating grin on her face.

"Next." She said looking at the two remaining boys. "Who's next?"

Ben volunteered and quickly picked Angela. She unlike my other two friends liked to do things the traditional way. Without removing any of her clothes. She climbed on to the table laid back and pulled her shirt up to below her boobs. Ben licked and applied the salt. She put the lime in her mouth and relaxed into the table. He eagerly licked up all of the salt and downed his shot. He pulled the lime from her mouth and spit it to the side. Then he surprised us all. He leaned back down and him and Ang started making out right there on the table, in front of everyone. We all whistled and screamed in encouragement. After a little while he pulled back. He pulled her off the table with a smug grin on his face.

"Now that is how you properly do a body shot." He informed us.

"And we all bow down to you Jedi master." I joked bowing to him.

"Well it looks like the two of you are stuck together." Em commented. "You know you could always turn him down."

"Now that wouldn't be fair. I guess I will just have to suck it up." I winked at Edward.

I hoped up onto the table and waited for Edward to come over to the side and start applying the salt but he surprised me when he climbed up onto the table too. He climbed over me and straddled my thighs. He slowly slid my shirt up my torso. He licked across my abdomen right above my skirt. He placed the lime against my closed lips and waited for me to open my lips. I open slightly and he slid it in. He leaned down and pressed his warm, wet tongue against the line of salt adding pressure so that he picked up the salt. He picked up the shot and drank it. He quickly leaned in to my lips and put a little pressure on them before taking the lime and hopping off the table and pulling me with him.

"Not to shabby, Eddie" I smiled. We quickly sat and things quickly calmed back down.

After bout 10 minutes I kicked Rose to tell her it was time for the last part of the plan.

"Rose? Can you take me home? I don't feel very good." I lied.

"But Beeeeeeeelllllllaaaaaa! I don't wanna go yet!" She whined.

"Please?" I pouted.

"I can take her if you want. I'm ready to go anyways." Edward said. _Bingo._

"Yay! You boys can just ride with us home. Love ya, Bells. See you later." She grabbed Emmett and dragged him to the dance floor.

I slid out of my chair and winked a goodbye at the remains of our group.

"Have a good night Bella." Alice said suggestively as we walked out of the club.

All right! Sorry it took so long to write. It was finals week so I just finished. What do you guys think? Please review it makes me smiley when I know what you guys are thinking. I think the next chapter will be lemony. Is that okay with you guys? Is there anything you want more of? Less of? Let me know what you guys want!

**Xoxo,**

**Rachel**


	9. Thank You

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or its characters sadly. Hmmm…. I wonder if I could bribe SM to sell me Edward?

**Okay so thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews they make me so happy. We are starting in EPOV and this is for **.x0x0!

I took Bella back to my car and held the door open while she got in. I quickly got in on my side and started the car. Her sweet purr calmed all my anxious feelings. _My room. Tonight. _Bella's word had made my curious as what she had planned.

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the house. It was silent for about 20 minutes before she leaned over the console and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." She said.

"Anytime." I told her. It was silent for a minute more I heard her seat belt come unhooked and glanced over at her.

"No, I really appreciate this." She ran her hand down my arm.

"Uh… It's nothing."

"Your always so nice, Edward. This is the second time today you have helped me out. And I haven't gotten to thank you properly." Her hand brushed against my groin. Which grew slightly hard.

Focus Edward. Don't crash the car. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel

"It's really sweet that you would do that." She whispered in my ear. She started lying open-mouthed kisses along my jaw, and down my neck.

I remembered what she had said about later tonight. Just the thought of what she had planned had me hard. I couldn't wait to get back to the house where we would be alone for a while. I pushed the gas down farther hitting 100 easily.

She continued to kiss, suck, and nip at my neck.

We made it back to her house in 30 minutes. I quickly opened my door and went around to help her out. I lead her inside and shut the door behind us. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the third floor. When she got to the last step she turned to face me.

"Thank you." Was all she said before attaching her lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around my legs and her hand tangled into my hair. I licked her bottom lip and she quickly opened up and let me explore her mouth. I walked us to her room without detaching from her. She tasted so good.

I laid us down on her bed and moved to kissing her neck. Her hands moved down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. I continued on her neck and started to lift her shirt I lick over all the newly exposed skin. Her shirt left her body and joined mine somewhere on the floor.

She was wearing a black lace bra. Seeing her in black lace was hot. I let out a moan and sucked on her nipples through the fabric. She tasted even better there. She arced into my mouth as one of my hands played with her other breast.

She pulled me back up and forced her tongue into my mouth. She pushed my shoulders and I let her role us over. She kissed down my neck and chest. She undid the button on my jeans and I lifted my butt so she could slide them down and off my legs. She pulled my boxers off reliving my throbbing hard on.

She leaned over me and whispered in my ear, "Thank you." She slid down and took me into her mouth. Her hand took what she couldn't fit in her mouth. She slid her tongue around my cock and moved her lips back up running her tongue along the slit. She bobbed up and down lightly running her teeth over my length. God she was good at this. I let her know that with moans and grunts. I was trying hard not to fall off the cliff. I wrapped my hands in her hair in an attempt to last longer.

"Oh god… So close." I groaned. With one last groan and a loud curse I released into her mouth and she swallowed me down. I lay there panting for a minute before pulling her up and kissing her.

"Thanks." I said still a little breathless.

"Anytime." She giggled.

I pulled us over and hovered over her.

"Now, I do believe you are wearing far too many clothes." I told her attaching my lips to hers. I reached behind her and unhooked that lacey death trap. I took her nipple once again. She tasted better without the fabric.

I slid her skirt off along with the matching lace panties she was wearing.

"Condom?" I asked.

"Birth control." She replied. Yes!

I lined myself up with her entrance. I looked into her eyes for any sign of doubt there. I wanted to make sure this is what she wanted. She smiled at me and there was no doubt in her eyes. So I slowly pushed into her.

"Fuck." Fell from my mouth. God she felt so good. She was tight and I fit into her perfectly.

I pulled out and entered her again. She let out moans and mumbles with every thrust. The entire time I couldn't help but think how perfect this girl was for me. She was beautiful. She was kind and caring. She was soft and supple. She was innocent yet at the same time a vixen. She was completely amazing. I loved being around her. I barely knew her but I wanted to spend all my time with her.

I was close and I could feel her body tightening. "Cum for me, Bella."

Her body released around me while my name came from between her deliciously full lips. I felt her hot liquid covering me. a few more pumps and I was right there with her. I grunted and released into her. I collapsed on top of her and rolled so she lay on my chest.

"Thank you!" she whispered.

"Welcome." I said still a little breathless.

A few minutes later her breathing evened out and I was lulled to sleep by her light snores. I dreamed sweet dreams about me and Bella being together. I saw us with little brown haired girls with green eyes. I was in the midst a particularly good dream when,

BANG!

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

A/N: Dun dun dun! Who do you think it is? Well review my pretties and I will be more inclined to update! And really tell me what you want and I will give it to you. Unless it's a flying monkey. That I do not have! 


	10. The Talk

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight.**

**Love you all for the amazing reviews!**

BPOV

I was having the best dream ever! But of course my lovely brother has to interrupt. There was the loud sound of my door being thrown up followed by a loud "WHAT THE FUCK!" and some girlish screams!

I shot up in bed with Edward right next to me. I looked over at the door to see one seriously pissed off brother and 3 happy, bouncing best friends.

"Edward, you better have a damn good excuse as to why you are in my sisters bed with out your clothes on!" Emmett said through clenched teeth.

Rose slapped the back of his head and asked, "How is it any different then what we are doing?"

That shut him up quickly. Although, he still looked a bit angry by the way his fists were clenched just tight enough that all his 50-bazillion muscles bulged.

"Okay okay! Enough of this. Edward out! I want to talk to Bella!" Alice said still bouncing in place.

"Can you give me a sec?" He asked. Clearly remembering that we were both still naked.

Everyone left and the door was shut once again.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." I said. I honestly felt bad about being caught. I knew Emmett wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't hurt a fly but still I could tell he was not to keen about the whole idea. I knew he would be having a few words with Edward. It really isn't fair that he is going to get blamed. After all it takes two to tango.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sort of glad he knows. It saves me from trying to explain it al to him later. This way we can just get it over and done with. Besides I don't regret anything that happened last night."

Aww! That was so sweet. God, could this guy be any more perfect?

We both threw on some clothes. He put back on his clothes from the night before. I put on a pair on shorts and a cami.

I sighed when we were done. I really didn't want to leave the room. I didn't want to leave Edward. I was perfectly content staying here all day. It would be a lot better then having to face Alice and all her questions.

Edward came over and kissed my forehead. He took my hand and pulled me out the door into the living room. When we arrived we were faced with, three smiling friends, two smirking boys and one not to happy looking Emmett.

I said my goodbye to Edward and was hauled off to my room by my best friends.

The door wasn't even closed before the screaming started. All of them shrieked and started jumping around like bunnies on red bull.

Angela pulled me down on the bed and they all started firing off questions.

"Did you seriously?"

"Was it good?"

"What did you do?"

"And then?"

"No way!"

I was answering the questions as fast as I could. I'm sure I was at probably 10 different shades of red. I mean we talked about this stuff all the time but this was different. First of all, he was still in the same house. Second, we would all see him in a little bit. And third, I really liked him. I had this weird felling for him that I couldn't place. I mean I barely know him but I have never felt this way before. I mean I really wanted to get to know him. His likes his dislikes. His favorite color. Where he grew up. How he knew my brother. What he was majoring in. What he wants in the future. Does he like to play sports? I wanted to know so much more.

I decided to make it my mission to find out everything I could about him before we all left and went back to school.

School. I never thought about that. I never thought about how we would make it work.

Wait make what work? I wasn't anything to him. Just his friend's little sister who he slept with over summer vacation. What was I thinking? I can't get involved with a guy who doesn't even have feelings for me.

"Hello? Bella! Earth to Bells?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Rose waving her hands in front of my face.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"About Edward and all the things you plan on doing to him." She joked.

"Something like that." I mumbled.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Angela asked. Sounding really concerned.

"Nothing. Don't worry. I'm just a little spacey." I put on a weak smile.

"Okay." She said clearly not believing me but knowing better then to push it.

We finished up our little confab and left my room to go find the boys.

EPOV

"…and with my little sister. Seriously dude. That's just messed up." Emmett continued his lecture. He was surprisingly calm.

I was finding it hard to focus on him. My thoughts kept wandering back to the goddess upstairs. I found myself not wanting to be away from her. And not for the obvious reasons. I really just wanted to be around her. I wanted to just lay around with her and just be.

She was honestly perfect for me. It felt so right to be with her last night. Like she was made just for me. We fit together so well. I couldn't' help feeling like I needed to be with her. My Bella. My angel.

_Hold on buddy! Don't get ahead of yourself. She isn't ours yet._

_She will be soon._

Right then I knew that I was going to make Bella, my best friends little sister, mine. I would learn everything about her. I would show her myself, in hopes that she would reciprocate.

I want to have my dream from last night. I want to be with Bella. I want her to have my children. I want her to be there everyday when I wake up in the mornings. I want her in everyway.

I could only hope she felt the same way.

"Edward, bro, seriously just don't hurt her." I heard Emmett's words perfectly.

I could never hurt her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It took me a second to realize I had said that out loud. Now three sets of eyes were staring at me. Mouths slightly open.

"She is really something special. Isn't she, Edward?" Jasper asked. Always able to tap into peoples emotions.

"More then you know." Was all I could manage.

"Alright Eddie!" Well, Emmett is definitely in a better mood now.

"Okay, lets go get some food!"

We went down to the kitchen and fumbled around looking for something to eat while the girls were still MIA. I found an apple and bit into it.

We were all just hanging around talking when the girls finally made their entrance. They came in looking cheerful except for Bella. She looked like she was in some sort of pain. I was just about to ask what was wrong when Rosalie kicked my shin and sent me a death glare. Which flat out told me to drop it. I pulled Bella into my side and hoped that she would perk up.

A/N: Ah yes, there is a little trouble in paradise! Well thank you al for your wonderful reviews they made me just so happy and I got this chapter out faster then any of my others. It usually takes around 2 weeks for me to finally get a new one up. This was done in just a few days! Well you better review and tell me what you think or I will never update so soon again! Haha yes, I am holding updates for ransom but you all still love me!

**Xoxo,**

**Rachel**


	11. Twister

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to SM.**

**Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews they mean so much to me. I was gone for a week and was bored and ended up writing two new chapters. Enjoy.**

BPOV

The following week I tried my best to avoid Edward. I really wanted to be with him but it would hurt too much. It was hard to stay away from him considering everyone wanted to hang out together. I would make excuses to get out of all the "fun times".

Even though I hadn't said more than a couple words to Edward he still kept talking to me. He would make simple gestures like: holding my hand, squeezing my leg, and smiling at me. It was really nice but I had no idea why he was doing it.

I was lying in bed Tuesday morning. I was just there thinking until I heard a high pitched scream that had me sprinting out of my room to find the noise.

I found it in the living room. Rose was sitting on the couch with her laptop open shrieking like a banshee. Angela and Alice were covering their ears. I walked to Rose and shook her.

"Rose, what the hell?" I shouted.

Apparently all our screaming and yelling drew attention to us.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

Rose turned her computer towards us. On the screen was a website for a car show in Portland. I groaned. Angela and Alice just laughed.

"Come on, Rose. Please, just this once, don't make me go!" I begged.

"Nope! I am not going alone."

"Wait, who's going where?" Emmett asked us.

"We're going to Portland! One of the best car shows to be there and it's Bella's turn to go with me!" Rose answered smiling.

"Yay." I said without any enthusiasm.

"I wanna go! That's not fair!" Em whined. "Hey Bells, why don't I go with her? I mean I actually like cars."

"Rose?" I asked.

"Sure, that could be fun." She said suggestively. "WE leave in half an hour. We'll be back Sunday."

After that we all went our separate ways. Rose and Emmett were off to pack. Ang and Ali went to help Rose. The guys were off somewhere.

Rose came in to say goodbye with Emmett. She told me they would call once they got in.

I sat in my room for a while reading _Wuthering Heights._ I was just getting to the part where Cathy explains that her love for Heathcliff will last forever when my door opened. I didn't look to see who it was. I figured it was Alice coming to complain about me being locked in my room. I felt the bed shift under someone's weight.

"Uh, hey Bella." I looked up at the sound of Jasper's voice. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I set down my book. "what's up?"

"It's about Edward?"

"What about him?"

"Look Bella, he really likes you. I know you like him too. It seemed like you guys had a thing going there for a while. Really Bella, just give the guy a chance."

I didn't know what to say. Do I believe him? Well he is Edward's friend. He seems like he really means it.

"Jasper, I really just don't want to get hurt. I really like him, though." I explained.

"He wouldn't hurt you. Besides if he did Emmett wouldn't be the only one to beat the stupid out of him." He smiled.

"Alright Jazz. I'll try." I couldn't help the smile that came across my lips.

He hugged me and then we headed down stairs to find everyone.

We found them in the theater watching _Hitch_. We walked in and Jasper sat next to Alice on the couch. Ben and Angela were cuddled up on the love seat. Edward was sitting in the chair. I walked over to him and he looked up at me. I smiled and he opened his arms for me to sit in his lap. I burrowed myself into his chest. I hid my face against his neck and kissed it.

"Hi." I whispered shyly.

"Hey, gorgeous." He said against my hair.

I kissed his neck again.

He chuckled lightly and kissed my head.

Through the movie we sat there in comfortable silence, except for when he would whisper things in my ear. Mostly he just held me. It felt really good to just be there in his arms.

After the movie he picked me up bridal style and carried me up to my room. He sat us down on the bed and his face got serious.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm great actually."

"You sure? You were kinda out of it all week."

"I was just dealing with some stuff." I could tell he didn't believe me but wasn't going to push it.

"Alright. I'm just glad you're better I missed you." He said with a sheepish smile. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Does that help?" I asked.

"A little bit." He smiled. "But I could use a little bit more." He leaned in and kissed me again. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. I leaned back until I was lying on my back with Edward leaning over me. I kicked his bottom lip asking for entrance but his lips stayed shut. I tried again but still he refused instead he began to suck on my bottom lip. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. This encouraged him to move down my neck. He was sucking hard enough to leave a mark. But I didn't care as long as he was marking me as his.

I was about to take it further when the door opened and everyone jumped onto the bed with us.

"Hay, hey, hey!" Ang sang out. We sat up and straightened ourselves out.

"Nice hickey, Bells." Ben laughed. My hand went up to touch my mark.

"Thanks." I whispered burrowing into Edward's chest.

"Okay, let's do something." Jasper changed the subject. I shot him a thankful glance.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know!" Alice shouted. We all looked at her questioningly. "TWISTER!!!"

"Ugh, Alice! You only want to play that game because you know you will win."

"Exactly, lets go!" She dragged us out of the room.

She pulled us into the living room. We had the boys move all the furniture to make room for the mat.

"Okay Pixie, how is this going to work?" Jasper asked with his head on Alice's shoulder.

"It will be us girls against you guys. We'll play two at a time and have three rounds. Jazz, we'll go first."

They both took off their shoes. Alice made a show of stretching. Jasper laughed at her antics. The rest of us found places to sit around the mat. I laid with my head in Edwards lap. Angela was curled up next to the couch and Ben was sprawled out next to her.

"Alright Ali, right foot, yellow." It continued until Alice had, one leg on either side of Jasper's. Her arms were stretched across his waist.

"Jazz, left foot, blue." Jasper lost his balance. When he tried to move his foot it tangled with Alice's legs.

"Yes! I win!" Alice cheered jumping up and down.

Ben and Angela went next which led to the boys winning one. Ben was surprisingly flexible.

"Okay Bells, you're up." Angela smiled.

Edward and I were pretty evenly matched. He had his flexibility. Thank god my mom put me in every dance class she could. Never did help my ability to walk across flat surfaces.

We were going at it for about half an hour.

"Would you hurry up and fall already?" Alice asked Edward.

After about five more minutes I was in the perfect position to beat him. He was in a bridge position. My hands were on the sides of his head. My legs were straddling his waist.

I winked at Alice and Ang. I leaned down and placed a kiss right below his ear.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said innocently. I kissed down to his pulse point and began sucking. I licked along his collarbone.

"Bella, left foot, blue." I moved my foot without stopping my teasing.

"Edward, right hand, green." He went to move his hand. Right when he lifted it I kissed him. I forced my tongue into his mouth causing him to lose his balance. He fell flat on his butt.

"Whoo!" I shouted as I stood up.

"Cheater!" Edward complained.

"Maybe, but we still win." Angela told him happily.

"You know what that means right?" I asked the girls.

"HELL YEAH!!"

"What? What does it mean?" The boys looked confused.

"MARGARITAS!!!!"


	12. I love you

DISCLAIMER: I only wish I owned Twilight. *Sigh*EPOV

After the girls won we went down for celebratory margaritas. They were really good. Angela really knew what she was doing.

We all sat around drinking and talking. We were all okay with just relaxing until Alice was trying to convince us all to play Truth or Dare.

"Come on, Alice. What are we in fifth grade?" I complained.

"Yes, we are! Now you get to go first. Truth or dare?"

"Ugh, really Alice? Fine, dare."

Hmm, maybe that wasn't a great idea. That pixie was evil. She might take it a bit too far. This had me really worried. She is going to make me do something terrible. And I was right.

"I dare you to give Jazzy a lap dance."

"WHAT!?!?" We yelled at the same time.

"Give. Jazz. A. Lap. Dance."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Just do it. Here Jazzy sit here." She pushed him down into a chair.

"Come on, Edward." She pulled me up.

"Hold on!" Bella yelled and ran over to the wall. She pressed some buttons and then music sounded all over. I groaned.

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"Yes, now shake it, baby!" She laughed.

I started to shake my body in time to the music.

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
give it to me now, give it to me now,  
give it to me now, give it to me now

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
give it to me now, give it to me now,  
give it to me now, give it to me now

I straddled his legs and thrust my hips at him.

I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes  
and I wanna  
move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor  
and I wanna ah ah you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
but I got to  
let let me know wh what's your fant-tasy

I turned and shook my ass in his face.

I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes  
and I wanna  
move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor  
and I wanna ah ah you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
but I got to  
let let me know wh what's your fant-tasy

He slapped my ass and we both laughed.

I wanna get you in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard line  
while the dirty birds kick for t'ree  
and if you like in the club we can do it  
in the DJ booth or in the back of the VIP  
whip cream with cherries,n' strawberries on top  
lick it don't stop  
with the doe lock  
don't knock while the boat rock  
We go-bots and robots or they got to wait till the show stop  
or how 'bout on the beach with black sand  
lick up your thigh then call me the pac man  
table top or just give me a lap dance  
the rock to the park to the point to the flat land  
that man Ludacris (woo) in the public bathroom  
or in the back of a classroom  
how ever you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soon  
see I cast 'em and I pass'em get a tight grip and I grasp 'em  
I flash 'em and out last 'em  
and if ain't good then I trash 'em while you stash 'em  
I'll let 'em free  
and the tell me what they fantasy  
like up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend not to be mad at me

"Take it off!", "Whoo!", "Yeah baby!"

I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes  
and I wanna  
move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor  
and I wanna ah ah you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
but I got to  
let let me know wh what's your fant-tasy  
I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes  
and I wanna  
move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor  
and I wanna ah ah you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
but I got to  
let let me know wh what's your fant-tasy

_They were all catcalling at us._

I wanna get you in the bath tub  
with the candles lit you give it up till they go out  
or we can do it on stage at the Ludacris concert  
cause you know it got sold out  
or red carpet dick could just roll out  
go 'head 'n scream you can't hold out  
we can do it in the pouring rain  
runnin the train when it's hot or when its cold out  
how 'bout up in the library on top of books  
but you can't be too loud  
you wanna make a brother beg for it  
give me TLC 'cause you know I be too proud  
we can do it in the white house  
tryna make them turn the lights out  
champagne with my campaign let me do the damn thang  
what's my name, what's my name, what's my name  
ahh the sauna, jacuzzi in the back row at the movie  
You can stratch my back and rule me  
You can push me and just pull me  
on hay in the middle of the barn (woo) rose pedals on the silk sheets uh  
eating fresh fruits sweep yo woman right off her feet

I booty dropped then took my shirt off.

I wanna get you in the back seat windows up  
that's the way you like to fuck  
clogged up fog alert rip the pants and rip the shirt  
ruff sex make it hurt  
in the garden all in the dirt  
roll around Georgia brown that's the way that I like it twerk  
legs jerk, over worked, under paid, but don't be afraid  
in the sun or up in the shade  
on the top of my Escalade  
maybe your girl and my friend can trade  
tag team off the ropes on the ocean or in the boat  
factories or hundred spokes  
what 'bout up in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it melt  
whips and chains handcuffs smack a little bootie up with my belt  
scream help play my game  
dracula man I'll get my fangs,  
horse backin' i'll get my reins  
School teacher let me get my brains

I swung it over my head and flung it right at Ben.

I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes  
and I wanna  
move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor  
and I wanna ah ah you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
but I got to  
let let me know wh what's your fant-tasy

I unbuttoned my pants and began lowering them.

I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes  
and I wanna  
move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor  
and I wanna ah ah you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
but I got to  
let let me know wh what's your fant-tasy

The song ended and I buttoned my pants back up. I sat down next to Bella.

"Hey there!" I smiled at her.

She leaned into my ear.

"That was incredibly hot."

"What?" I asked.

"Mmm… it was so sexy." She kissed right below my ear.

"Bella, not here." I whispered to her.

"Later!" She promised.

"Okay Edward it's your turn!" Alice informed me.

"Angela, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." She smiled.

"Is Ben as good in bed as he claims?" I wanted to laugh. Ben blushed but Angela didn't even flinch. She was so comfortable about all things sex.

"The best I ever had." She kissed him. Before anyone could say anything they were making out and basically dry humping each other.

"Well, we're just gonna go." I said pulling Bella up the stairs.

She giggled the whole way up.

"Edward! Why are you kidnapping me?" she said between laughs.

"Cause I wanna." I chuckled pulling her into her room. "I have a strange feeling we wont be seeing them for the rest of the night." I referred to Ben and Ang.

She jumped onto her bed and sat cross-legged.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"I don't know. Let's just hang out for a while." I walked to her ihome and turned some music on. I was surprised when classical music came through the speakers.

"You like Debussy?" I asked.

"Claire De Lune is one of my favorites." She said matter of factly.

"Mine too. I love playing it."

"What do you play?" she seemed curious.

"Piano." I told her shrugging.

"Play for me sometime?"

"I'd love to." I honestly wanted to show her what my passion was. Hopefully she would like it. This was the first time I had felt worried about anyone liking my music. Well she's not anyone.

I walked to the bed and sat next to her.

"What's on your mind, love?" I asked.

She stiffened slightly and was silent for a while like she was doing a complicated math problem.

"Are you okay?" I questioned. I was beginning to worry.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"What's your major?"

"Pre-med."

"Hmm…sounds… fun?" she said with a smirk.

"Alright then, what's yours?" I questioned her.

"English Lit."

"And what on Earth are you planning to do with that?"

"Well I plan to write." Shyly she added, "Well I've already started."

"I would love it if you let me read it." I smiled.

"No!" she said quickly. "It's not done."

"Well as soon as it's published I expect a signed copy." I told her completely serious.

"Okay, I promise." She rolled her eyes. "So you like Dartmouth?" she asked sounding sad.

"I guess. It was never really my choice. It was sort of expected that I would go to an ivy league. My choice had been Berkley. I would really love to transfer this year. I've sent in my application. I hope to hear good news soon." I smiled at her.

"I'd like that." She blushed. "The you being happy part."

"Well now it has even more to be excited about." I took her hand and kissed it. "It's closer to you." She smiled the Bella smile that I love.

"And," I told her, " I have a feeling the guys are all going to have reasons to transfer too." Her smile got bigger.

She pulled her hands from mine. This made my frown. She just chuckled and cupped my face. She brought her warm lips to mine. It was I kissed filled with longing, passion, desire, adoration, and… love. I kissed her back with everything I had. I wanted her to feel that I felt the same. I knew I did. I just couldn't hold it in.

I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers.

"Bella, I love you." I looked right in those beautiful pools of chocolate as I told her.

She moved to rest her head on my shoulder.

"I kinda love you, too." She said shyly.

"Oh Bella!" I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

After that we laid there just talking. I found out everything I possibly could about Bella.

Her parents weren't around much as she grew up. She loves Emmett dearly. She didn't have her first boyfriend until college because Em always scared away any potential guys. She gets dizzy at the sight of blood. Jacob, the dog, is her best friend. They dated a few years ago but it didn't work out.

Eventually we fell asleep tangled up together. I slept the best I had all week. With my love in my arms. It couldn't have been any better.


	13. I got in!

**DISCLAIMER: Right now I only own four very shiny pennies!**

**EPOV**

After Bella and I got together summer just began to fly by. Rose and Emmett came back from their trip to Portland. They seemed to be getting along quite well. And after another week they were together. Jasper and Ben seemed to be sweeping the other girls off their feet. They were escorting them to romantic dinners and movies. We didn't spend that much time together as a group any longer and I could tell it was starting to bug Bella that everyone was blowing her off. So we decided to all spend the day together. Alice and Rose wanted to go to the beach and we were all game.

The beach here was cold though. Seeing as it rains all the time we were lucky it wasn't pouring rain.

The girls were down by the water. I think they were debating trying to get in. I was helping the guys set up all our crap. Why we needed so much for one day is beyond me. We had just finished up when my phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID. _ Mom._

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Edward! Oh Edward, guess what?" Well she seems excited.

"What is it, Esme?"

"There is a letter here for you." I knew right away what she was talking about.

"Well open it!" I couldn't wait to find out. I was literally bouncing. The guys were looking at me like I was crazy. I could hear her opening the envelope. "Well? What does it say?" I couldn't contain my curiosity.

"Well I'm sorry, dear," My face fell. "it seems that you're going to be moving again!" She said excitedly. I couldn't help but jump in excitement.

"Thanks mom. I'll call you later!" I hung up.

"What's up, bro?" Emmett looked confused.

I just ignored him and ran down to where Bella was. I picked her up and ran in the water with her. It was freakin' cold.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Bella giggled.

"I got in! Bella, I got in!" I spun her around in the water.

"Edward, that's amazing! I'm so proud!" She gave me a tight hug!

I quickly turned that hug into a kiss. I was so happy! I get to be with my Bella! This summer couldn't get any better.

**A/N: Sorry that took so long to write. It's the end of summer and I am getting ready to go back to school. This chapter is embarrassingly short but it's needed. Thanks to all of you who have supported me. There will probably only be 1 to 2 more chapters plus an epilogue. I hope you guys enjoy. Review please!**


	14. Saying Goodbye

Awww guys, this will be the last chapter. There will be an epilogue don't worry. As for a sequel I don't really think I will be doing that. I have another story caller Dangerous. Read it and let me know if I should continue writing it. I also have a lot of ideas swimming around in my head for other stories. If you have any requests let me know and maybe we can get that up. I really love you guys and all the support you have given me! Since it is the last chapter you better review! That means all of you! Oh yeah, yet again I do not own!

**BPOV**

As we loaded up the last bags from our trip I couldn't help thinking about all the amazing times that were had here. I love the house but with all of our friends there it was the best experience of my life.

Now summer is over and we are all heading back to school. Emmett, Jasper, and Ben all got their acceptances to UCSB. The girls were excited by this news.

Edward and I? Well let's just say that has been a very busy area. And do I mean busy. I was so happy when he told me that he got into his school. He is going to be so much closer now. It will be amazing to have him.

I had to think of all the great times that we had here. It wont be the same without the house. But we will just have to survive.

Thinking back now the best times were with all of us together. From the ice cream fight, to the pancakes, and the beach. It was the best to have all of us together.

"Bells?" A soft voice called to me.

I looked over at Alice and smiled. "Yeah, Ali?"

"You ready?" she had the same look of sadness on her face. I knew we were all thinking the same thing. What will we do without the house and the summer?

Although it will be sad to have to return to school it's okay. The sooner we get there the sooner we get back.

"Yeah, lets go." I turned to the door and locked it for the last time this summer.

I turned back my group of friends and smiled weakly. No one said anything. We all climbed into our respective cars and drove off to what was going to be the craziest year of college yet.

I reach across the gearshift and took Edward's hand. He looked at me and smiled.

"I love you" was all that was said and I knew we would be okay without the house.

Suddenly there was a loud honking and Emmett's jeep flew by us. I couldn't help but laugh as he flipped Edward off. Edward growled and sped up. I simply laughed harder. Jasper and Ben joined in on their little race and in that moment I knew I couldn't wait for next summer.

And so it ends. Tear tear. It's sad to close my first story and I hope that you all enjoyed the story. Review and show me how much you love it. It makes me happy. I know that it's short but the epilogue will be up later today. I love you guys and I am so happy that you love this story.

Xoxo,

Rachel


	15. Epilogue My Fucking Ice Cream

**The epilogue!**

**Still not owning!**

**BPOV**

I flew out of the car as soon as Rose stopped. We all grabbed our bags and ran into the house.

Junior year was finally over. We could all now legally drink. It was summer. And we were back at the house.

The boys were arriving later and we were ready to unpack. We returned to our floor and started getting comfortable. Angela went down stairs to deposit our ice cream into the freezer.

"So girls, what shall we do to kick off our summer?" I ask, overly excited.

Alice was bouncing and I knew she had an idea.

"Let's follow last years plan. Which means pedicures!"

We all laughed and let Alice have her fun. We all received beautiful toes for our patience

."So next would be," Rose began!

"ICE CREAM"

We all laughed and made our way to the kitchen. We could hear the boys' music. I guess they're here.

Ang ripped open the freezer and it was like a fucking repeat of last year. The freezer was empty and our ice cream was gone.

We didn't have to ask where it went. We all ran upstairs and looked at the boys. Who, sure enough, had our ice cream.

There wouldn't be a fight this time. There was simply a extremely hard smack from Rosalie and our ice cream getting taken back!

"What the hell?" Emmett complained as he received his smack!

We simply rolled our eyes.

"Silly boys!" Alice laughed.

We bent close into their faces and…

"MY FUCKING ICE CREAM!"

The official end! I will miss you my faithful readers! Thanks for the love and support!

**Xoxo,**

**Rachel**


End file.
